Perfect Tris
by MoonlessGalaxy
Summary: Who hates it when Tris is weak? Me. So here is Tris. Bad-ass, takes no insults, and great at fighting. Oh, did I mention that she was perfect? Tris very OOC, No war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I stare wistfully as the mirror closes.

"That's all you're allowed, sweetie."

I turn at the sweet voice and see my caring mother, so worn down, that it almost makes me want to hug her. That's what I should have done, what an abnegation would do.

I slide off the stool and take a deep breath. It is my choosing day, the day everyone waits for. Do I want to be the kind Amity, the selfless Abnegation or the always honest Candor? Do I want to be the daring Dauntless or the intelligent Erudite?

I think back, sifting through memories until I come to one.

* * *

 _Walk. Keep Walking. Keep Going. Nearly there._

 _I open the foreboding metal door. A plain, whitewash room with a mirror one side greets me. My eyes find themselves drifting towards the mirror. No! Abnegation, abnegation, abnegation! I look away almost immediately. The woman, she has a tattoo on her. So… dauntless of her. NO! Abnegation, abnegation, abnegation! Look away, fool!_

 _I stare down at the floor. Just as an Abnegation would. Abnegation, abnegation, abnegation. I shall not be anything else._

" _What's the matter, Stiff?" I hear._

 _My face reddens. Panicking, I wonder what to do. Answer!_

" _Um… nothing, ma'am," I reply._

 _She just lifts an eyebrow. Abnegation, abnegation, abnegation! I'm panicking. She can see it!_

" _Sit down. I'm Tori, I'll be taking your test."_

 _I walk over to the reclining chair and perch on the edge._

 _She just snorts in amusement," Come on, Stiff! I haven't got all day!"_

 _My face must look like a tomato. I lie down, unconsciously smoothing my skirt out._

 _Abnegation, abnegation, abnegation._

 _She pulls out a vial, and I'm surprised at the colour of the liquid inside, a soft mint green. It looks nice, maybe the taste won't be bad? No, looks can deceive._

 _Bringing the vial that she hands me to my lips, I gather my courage. Or, should I say, what's left of it._

 _I swallow._

 _Abnegation, abnegation, abne..._

 _I wake up. Must have dozed off. But no one is in here. Surely Tori would have woken me up?_

 _Oh. The vial of liquid. The test._

" _Choose."_

 _A knife, obsidian handle and glinting silver blade. A block of cheese, the holey type._

" _Choose."_

" _Why?" I ask._

" _Choose," the voice seems annoyed all of a sudden._

" _But why do I need to choose?" I insist._

 _I squint around the room, trying to find the mysterious voice. All I can see is the outline of the room, with a woman – Tori – typing furiously into a computer. How can I see that?_

" _Choose!"_

" _No!" I shout._

 _Immediately, the knife and cheese disappear. Instead, I hear a low growling noise. What is it? Dreading the result, I turn around._

 _A huge black dog stands there, growling at me while saliva hung from its gnashing jaws. I analyse it before I realize what I'm doing. Analyse? Where did that come from?_

 _Shaking like a leaf, I lay down slowly on my stomach, praying and praying. Soon, I hear a whine from above me. Sitting up, I see a puppy in the place of the dog._

 _Oh, well that makes_ perfect _sense, doesn't it?_

" _Puppy!" a little girl cries._

 _A little girl who looks exactly like me._

" _No!" I cry out, leaping at the now fully grown, snarling dog – I fall though the ground._

" _Have you seen this man?" A ragged man holds out a newspaper. Now that he says it, he_ does _look kind of familiar._

" _No." I say._

 _Snarling at me, the man reaches out – my hand springs up, catching the side of his jaw. It creates a cracking sound._

" _I. Have. Not. SEEN. THIS. MAN!" I start to yell._

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

" _Beatrice! Beatrice! Calm down!" Tori yells._

 _My heartbeat is racing, pounding like Dauntless' feet when running._

" _Beatrice. This is not good…" she mumbles._

" _What did I get? I ask, dreading the words._

" _You got Abnegation. And Dauntless. And Erudite."  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In. Out. In. Out. Deep breaths. Abnegation, abnegation, abnegation. Or… Dauntless? I don't think I could stand Erudite.

Abnegation or Dauntless? Which to choose… to let out the inner me, become my fierce self, or to hide away in this grey, selfless community? I just don't know!

I'm startled out of my thoughts by a shove in the back.

"Watch where you're going, Stiff!" A rough voice shouts at me.

"I'm sorry," I mutter to the Candor.

I'm starting to wish I could just shove him back and – what am I thinking! I can't do that! I could hurt them! But isn't that the point?

I shake my head and start walking again, head down like a good Abnegation. I join the long, orderly queue as we wait to go in. Standing next to me is Caleb.

"Beatrice, I want to tell you something," he murmurs.

"Um, sure," I reply.

"Bea, you need to consider the family when you choose."

"Well, of course," I say, confused at his implication – does he know my result?

"But, you also need to consider yourself."

What? Myself? That would be selfish. Wouldn't it? I'm not so sure of anything now.

"Bea, we need to go in. The ceremony is about to start," he looks at me.

"Oh, of course!" I say as we are bustled in through the door.

With one last, fleeting look, I see the abnegation symbol. Two hands, one helping the other. Selfless.

* * *

"Prior, Caleb!" Marcus, an abnegation leader calls out.

My brother stands up hesitantly. He's nervous, I realise. Why? He's such a selfless Abnegation. Where else would he go? Then, what he said comes slamming in to me.

 _You also need to consider yourself._

He's going to change, I realise as cold shivers down my back. I still don't know what I'm going to choose.

 _Choose wisely Caleb_ , I think.

He holds his hand out, knife in the other. A cut appears where the knife is dragged across. Blood is already coming out. He holds his hand over the Abnegation bowl. But. But, but, but. If only things were that simple.

He slowly moves his hand across, passing the brown soil of Amity, and stopping over the clear water of Erudite. It clicks.

My brother, transfer to Erudite. My brother, always with books in hand. My brother, with top grades for school. No wonder he's an Erudite at heart. How was he so selfless?

"Prior, Beatrice!" I gulp. What do I choose? Which one? Which one? Selfless, or Daring? Plain, or standing out?

My mother nudges me. Right, the ceremony. I am shaking badly, I realise.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up. The silence seems suffocating. Everyone stares at me, wondering whether I will transfer too. I can especially feel my Father's gaze. I turn around to look at him as I am walking down the stairs. He's furious. But he's also… desperate. Pleading for me to return to him. To not abandon him.

I walk to the bowls. Hand stretched out, I almost flinch when I realise that the knife is the same as the one in the Simulation test. I grip the rough handle, and wipe the blood off the blade. Unhygienic, I think.

Slicing the blade along my palm, I'm aware that I cut too deep. Too much blood. I hold my hand out over the Abnegation's grey stones. Selfless?

That's just not me. I shift my hand to the Dauntless coals in time for the blood to drop, hissing on the fire. Gasps come from the onlookers. Well, it's not every day that a 'Stiff' becomes a Dauntless, I guess.

Back straight, I walk over to the shocked Dauntless. As I reach an empty seat, they all start to holler. Soon, I find myself smiling. I get the feeling that I'm going to do well in this Faction.

* * *

They're running. I must keep up. Breathe in. Breathe out. Soon, I find myself at the front with all the Dauntless borns. I think they're surprised, with all the looks I'm receiving. I don't care.

I'm a head, gaining by the minute. My lungs are on fire, but it feels good. No, not good. Incredible! I laugh out loud, long and sweet, as I realise how odd this must look. A stiff, faster than Dauntless born. Wow.

I know what to do next – I can't remember how many times I've watched them do this! I jump, latching onto the metal pole, and start to pull myself up. Soon, I have reached the top, and I'm the only one there.

"How did you get here so fast?" A boy asks, incredulity all over his face.

"I ran," I reply flatly. Seriously, what else would I do?

The train is coming. I can hear the low hum of the tracks. I start to run along the platform, pushing through the gathering people. I notice the boy is still following me. Sprinting alongside the train, I grab the handle and gracefully pull myself in. The abnegation in me wants to help the boy into the car, but my reckless streak squashes it.

I suddenly notice all the stares I'm receiving, and feel my check heat up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" the boy, now on the train, shouts at me.

"I just did, Ok?" I snap, annoyed at all the questions. I sigh and grab the door handle. Leaning out of the car, I feel my nerves tingle with the adrenaline that comes from leaning out of a train. Okay, maybe I'm a bit crazy.

"I'm Uriah," I hear.

"So, the annoying boy has a name, does he? And what, exactly, makes me want to know it?" I ask, venting my frustration at all the questions, "Maybe you should have been in Erudite with all those questions!"

He looks stung. Maybe I was too mean?

"For your information, I was just curious," he sniffed, "And I was just trying to be nice, sheez."

Oh, so he's trying to guilt trip me? Ha. Didn't work.

"How are you so… Dauntless?" He asks, sounding envious, "I mean, for God's sake, you make me look like a pansycake!"

"A… Pansycake?"

"Yeah! That words all the rage at Dauntless!" he grins.

I snort. That's absolutely ridiculous. Such a stupid word. But, I can't say that, it would be mean… No! I'm tough. I have to be mean to survive here at Dauntless. They're bound to go hard on a stiff. Who wouldn't?

But, it would be nice to have a friend…

"Umm, hellooo? Anyone in there?"

He startles me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Well, I asked you what your name was," he frowns at me.

Exasperated, I say, "My name is…"

What _is_ my name? New faction, new name. Anyway, Beatrice is such an ugly name. Too Abnegation.

"Tris," I say firmly, "I'm Tris."

* * *

Hi Guys! Thanks you all so much! This was my first Fanfic and I'm amazed at the response! I'll try to post often.

See ya,

MG


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Tris? Nice name. Where did it come from? Is it a nickname?" the annoying boy asks.

"Again with all the questions, dude!" I yell at him. Wow, I'm getting to the end of my very long temper with this boy. Can't he tell when someone wants to be left alone?

He must have seen something in my eyes, or read anger in my face, because her gulps and shuts up.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he tells me meekly.

"If you were sorry, then you'd stop bugging me!"

Great job, Tris. You just put off the one person who wants to be your friend.

"Fine, I didn't mean it," I sigh, exasperated.

"Good!" he says, bouncing around again," but I swear you got this really scary look in your eye."

Yep. Always the eyes.

"So, when are we there?"

He looks sheepish, "Um… I don't know."

"You don't know."

"…No."

"You're a friggin' Dauntless Born! You're meant to know this stuff!"

To my surprise, the near profanity came to my mouth easily. His chocolate eyes are now widening to an almost comical state.

"Dude, you look like a surprised chipmunk."

"Are you calling me cute?" he grins cheekily.

"No."

Did he actually just… pout?

* * *

"Tris! They're jumping off!" he sounds panicked.

"Uriah. Seriously. It's not that big of a deal."

I guess I finally came round to calling Uriah by his name mid journey.

"Okay," he gulps.

"Hold my hand?" he asks.

"I don't need no reassurance." I snap.

"You may not, but I do."

I huff, and grab his hand. By now, we are standing at the back of the train, ready to run and jump. I can hear all the Dauntless hollering in excitement. My poor, poor ears.

"Let's go!" I yell over the din. Uriah pales and nods his head.

"Three! Two! One!"

We're flying. I can feel the air rushing past – but the ground is fast approaching. The smart way would be to set my stance at 9.2873664 degrees – stupid Erudite side. As we near the ground, I let go of Uriah's hand, knowing full well he could pull me down, and land. I was right, my stance offset the force.

"Yeah!" I yell with the exhilaration.

Suddenly, I am aware of a groaning sound to my right. Uriah made it.

"Never doing that again," he gasps.

"Oh come on, dude, it was fun!" I smirk.

"Fun? Fun? FUN?"

"Yup."

"GET OVER HERE!" a man shouts.

Pulling Uriah up, we both start to jog over there.

"I am Eric, one of your Leaders. To get into Dauntless, you must jump down. Who's first?"

I see the guy saying it. He has short dirty blond hair, shaved at the sides, and piercings in his eyebrow. It's not until he stares at me that I see his captivating grey eyes. He practically exudes danger. Just what I want to be.

He's definitely a leader. So ruthless and dangerous, exactly the right type of Dauntless.

"Anyone?" he smirks.

"Is there water at the bottom?" I see an Erudite say.

Why would he tell you that? Stupid boy. But I need to jump. I'm Dauntless now. What better way to prove it?

Eric hops off the ledge and I step onto it. I can see jagged metal sticking out at the sides of a pitch black hole. This is bad. My dress could get caught.

I start undressing, just remaining in the grey leggings and top underneath my dress.

"Take it off, Stiff!" I hear. It was a Candor.

I turn until my back is towards the hole, and throw the clothes at the Candor who said it.

With a cheeky salute at Eric, I backflip off the ledge.

I'm flying. Wind rushing past, hair whipping around me, I'm free. Free from the constraints of Abnegation. This is going to be fun!

I slam into something. A net! I start laughing hysterically. Soon I'm gasping for air. I see hands reached out to me and grab one.

"Name?" a man with deep blue eyes and brown hair asks.

"Tris," I say firmly.

"First Jumper, Tris!"

"Wow, a stiff as first jumper! Never happened before, you know," A woman tells the man.

"There's a reason she left them, Lauren," he says defensively.

Time to be reborn.

* * *

Once everyone has joined me down here, the lights turn on. I'm pretty sure I'm crazy at the moment. Some initiates were screaming the whole way down, some only shortly, but none were silent. I was the only one that laughed.

I see a huge crowd of Dauntless members watching us, cheering and hollering. A small smile curls itself onto my face.

"Right! Transfers with me! Dauntless born with Lauren!" The man yells.

"We're going! I hope you don't need a tour of the place!" Lauren yells at the Dauntless borns.

I wave to Uriah as he leaves. Hopefully I'll see him again.

As people slowly start to leave, the man speaks.

"My name is Four, and I will be your instructor."

Before I can stop her, a Candor snickers and says, "Four? Like the number?"

Oh no.

He walks right up to her, going for the intimidation tactic.

"Yes. You got anything against it?"

"No! No, it's very original!"

I sigh. Candors just don't know how to keep quiet, do they? Always blabbing their mouth off.

As he leads us on a tour round the compound, I have to stop the Candor, Christina, from mouthing off at Four. When will they ever learn?

* * *

Hi everyone! Please could you leave a review on how the story is going, I'm not sure it's good. See ya next time!

MG


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"This is the Chasm! This is here to remind us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four yells over the rushing water.

As I stare around at this dark beauty, I see the other initiate's mouths wide open, gawking at the chasm. I hastily shut mine as I realise what I must have looked like. I walk over a few steps towards the barrier. Well, it's not much of a barrier anyway. More of a single metal bar that looks dangerously thin. As I touch it, Goosebumps shiver up my arm. It's cold, and wet from the spray. No, this would not offer much safety.

I realise that Four and most of the others are heading off. I jog a little to catch up with them, my feet almost slipping due to the Abnegation shoes. I would need to go shopping, and soon. Such fun.

As we near an archway, our instructor starts to speak.

"Coming up is the Pit. It's the main Headquarters of Dauntless."

Oh no.

Christina starts sniggering, "The Pit? Such an original name."

It's deadly quiet. I can hear the harsh breathing of others around me.

"What's your name?"

"Ch-Christina," she gulps.

"Well, _Christina_ , if I wanted to put up with Smart-Mouthed Candors, then I would have joined their Faction."

Christina's eyes widen, and she almost starts shivering.

We start walking again, and we round the bend, our shoes clacking on the rock.

"Oh, I get it now," Christina breathes.

In front of us is a large cavern with uneven rock walls that must be several stories high. Narrow paths and steps are carved from the rock and connect parts of the Pit. Up above us, the ceiling is made of glass.

Four leads us down a flight of stairs, taking us towards a gaping hole. He leads us through, and before us lies a large room with several tables in it, Dauntless members sitting down. This must be the dining room.

"I take it you all know what this is," Four barely manages to tell us before explosions of cheers come from the Dauntless. All of them are standing up, or pounding their cup against the table. Rather flattering, I must say, as a hint of a smile creeps its way onto my lips.

Once the ruckus died down, we grab some food and eat. Two pieces of bread lie on my plate with a piece of meat in between. What is this?

Christina, sitting next to me, nudges me and disbelievingly says, "You've never had a hamburger before?"

"No," I reply, "We eat plain food."

On the other side of me is Four.

"Here, put this on it. It's called Tomato Ketchup," he declares.

I shrug, and splatter some of the red sauce onto the meat before sandwiching it between the two breads and taking a bite. I almost moan as the delicious spices of the meat set my taste buds on fire.

This, of course, sets of a round of laughter at our table. Blushing, I mumble under my breath about good for nothing friends, though a smile on my face says otherwise.

Wait, is it just me, or are these guys growing on me? And when did the Candor, no, Christina, become my friend?

* * *

"These are your dorms. This is where you will sleep, wash, etcetera," Four states, but after a warning glance at a big boy, who is called Al, I think, adds on, "And yes, it is both Girls and Boys."

Murmurs start up, one girl even crying over the thought. She won't make it far.

I haul Christina over to the far corner of the small room, claiming two beds. I am already devising a way for the boys to not see me shower. Maybe Christina would help out.

"I suggest you go to sleep tonight, initiates, as tomorrow will be hard," he utters, and I can see him glance at me.

Why does everyone think that a stiff cannot be strong? I'll show them. Oh boy, they'll regret this, I think as Christina hauls me off to go shopping for Clothes.

* * *

My eyelids flutter open as I look at the small watch Christina has on her wrist. 4:56. Perfect. I haul myself out of bed, and take a shower.

I dress in the clothes Christina and I bought – a black tank top with Dauntless Flames licking the bottom, and over that a long sleeved black sweater. Next on are black leggings, suitable for training, and comfy dark blue trainers, again with black socks. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail, and apply mascara, my only makeup.

Silently, I pad out of the cold room and start to jog. I'm going to have to get fit and gain some muscles to beat this initiation. No doubt clouds my mind that if we are not good enough, we won't make it. Factionless or dead, I think.

As I jog, I memorise the pathways around Dauntless, hoping not to get lost. Shops pass me by as my breath becomes ragged and sweat drips from my face.

Too slow to react, I collide with someone as I round a corner, falling down. I wince as I rub my bottom.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Sorry doesn't cut it initiate. What are you doing here?" an angry voice retorts.

Oh God, it's Eric. I just ran into a Dauntless Leader.

His eyes try to meet mine, and I take him upon the challenge.

"I was going for a jog, Sir," I state calmly. Inside I am a raging volcano, almost ready to burst.

"Don't 'Sir' me, Stiff."

"Ex-Stiff," I say before I can stop myself.

"We'll see about that," he smirks. Oh, how I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face.

Instead, I just keep running. As I reach the dorms again, I have committed the path to memory.

Christina is just coming out, bleary-eyed and yawning.

"Wha- Tris?" she says.

"Yup, just me."

"What are you doing out so early? It's 6:30! I was worried when I didn't see you!"

I look down at the floor, ashamed of my lack of thinking, but amazed at the length of my run.

"Sorry, Chrissy, I went for a jog around Dauntless."

"I guess that's ok but next ti – WAIT. Did you just call me Chrissy?" she gasps, eyes lighting up.

I sigh to myself, wondering what the matter was. It's just a nickname!

"Oh Wow! The great, almighty Tris has deigned me worthy of a nickname!" she yells.

"Oh, shut it!" I laugh, her joking filling me with amusement.

"We'd better get to breakfast," she tells me.

And how, exactly, is she going to find it?

"Umm… Tris?"

"Yes?" I say in the exact same tone she used.

"Do you… by any chance know how to get there?"

* * *

Hiya! You guys are amazing! Your reviews make my day, and thank you all.

hope you enjoy this chapter!

MG


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Dauntless compound is really something else, I think as I lead Christina towards the dining hall.

"It's lucky for you that I memorised the way there," I say, amused.

"Yeah, well not everyone is as amazing as you, Tris," she complains.

We walk in silence for a bit – not the awkward silence, mind you, the one between friends.

"Tris?"

"Yep?" I reply, popping the 'P'.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so rude to people," she tells me hesitantly, afraid to lose her friend.

"I'm sorry, Christina, I really am. I'm just afraid that if I don't focus on training, I won't be able to pass. And, if I have friends, I'll be too busy with them to train," I respond,

 _Not to mention betrayal among other things_ , I think.

I shyly add, "I never really meant to make friends with you. I just couldn't help myself."

"Aww, Trissy's getting all sentimental!" she wailed, wiping fake tears of happiness from her eyes. I roll my eyes at this funny sight, now glad I had become friends with the Candor. No, Ex-Candor.

"Trissy? Really?" I snort.

"Well, if you have a nickname for me, I don't see why I shouldn't have one for you!"

She looks at me with doe eyes, breaking down my stern walls quickly. Her eyes fill with fake-innocence, and we can only last a second longer before cracking up with laughter.

I guess I can relax. With enough training, I'll pass. I realize that I don't need to give up my social life just to get into Dauntless.

We reach the Pit, and we take the stairs down to the dining hall. Walking in to the chatter and yelling of Dauntless, I feel… content. That's it, content. We both grab a double chocolate muffin, and speed eat, reminded that we need to be there at 7:00 in the training room by Four.

"Christina?"

"Mmm?" she says, picking at her muffin.

"Well, we only have five minutes," I wait for her reaction.

"What? Move it! Let's go!"

I almost fall off my seat with laughter.

"Don't worry, we have 15 minutes, I was joking with you," I gasp between laughs.

"Cruel person," she sulks.

* * *

Cracking up at one of Christina's jokes, we walk through the door. Only Four is here. I take a look at my surroundings while I have the chance. It's a huge room. Hooks hang on a low ceiling in one area which must be for punching bags. Another area, with a higher ceiling, has weights on racks. On the floor there are several mats, probably used for stretching.

Right slap bang in the middle of the room is a fighting ring. I blink, supressing memories, and walk over to Four. Quickly, I glance at the clock hanging on the wall. 6:55. Not too early, not too late.

"Good to know someone found the way," I hear Four grumbling.

The corners of my mouth uplift as I fight back a smile. Instead, I let a smirk come out to play.

"Well, it seemed to me that I was the only one who knew the way," I reply, seeing his shocked face as he realises I heard him.

I've always had great hearing. And sight. And reflexes. To be honest, I'm great at a lot, I just don't let it be seen. _Usually_ , I reply to myself.

"Um, right," Four glances at me weirdly.

Gosh darnit, I almost smiled! Instead, I harden my eyes and my face, slipping one of my many masks on. Now Christina's looking at me weirdly too.

As the initiates start to trickle in, Four starts to set up targets. It's only then that I notice the guns. _Idiot! That could be fatal,_ I berate myself.

Well, you know what they say, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. But does it count? I mean technically I was think – shut up, me.

The others are all here now. Four stands in front of us, and yells, "Listen up! Training has three stages. Physical, emotional and mental. Today we shall start on the Physical. So everyone pick up a gun and head over to a desk."

I jog over, looking over the guns, and take one of the cleaner ones.

I walk slowly over to the back corner desk – far away enough to easily observe everything, yet close enough to see what Four would be doing.

Speaking of which, Four shows us slowly how to dismantle a gun. Of course, I already know how to do this. When I was little, I snuck into Caleb's bedroom, secretly taking a book. At the time, I didn't know it was a book on weaponry and fighting.

Now that I think of it, it's quite obvious my brother was an Erudite.

So, after reading the book, I kept it. I read it, re-read it and re-re-read it, memorising it. Probably must have been my Erudite showing.

With ease, I pick up the gun and dismantle it. It's a bit different doing it in real life compared to the book, but I'll manage. I finish in under a minute, and I see Four watching in awe. None of the other initiates are done.

"Sweet God, done in 54 seconds," he whispers, "How on Earth did you do that?"

Closely watching his deep blue eyes for their reaction, I answer, "I paid attention."

"Right."

He's suspicious. Oh well.

"Go over to the shooting range. I want to see how well you do."

Now _this,_ will be fun.

I reach the target, and stand, feet spread apart, arms held up.

"I don't even have to correct anything!" he mutters in disbelief.

"I must be good at shooting then," I reply, shrugging it off.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot!"

 _Inhale,_ aim 5.768 millimetres from the bullseye. _Exhale,_ shoot.

I hear a crack, brace for the recoil, and end up fine. I stare at the target, grin splitting my face at the bullseye. Clean through the middle.

"Impossible," Four whispers, eyes wide.

"Not impossible. Just highly difficult," I retort.

He shakes his head in wonder and says, "Keep shooting."

I nod, and continue. Definitely not beginner's luck. Only now do I realise that all the others are staring at us.

"Christ, Tris, where'd you learn that?" Chrissy whispers.

I flash my eyes at her, hoping she'll get the message to wait.

"Everyone! To lunch!" Four yells.

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone has hit the target. Even Al, who seemed scared of the target. Over the day, I'd learnt everyone's names. I know I can't be friends with them, too many opportunities for betrayal. But they can be acquaintances.

As we head back to the dining hall for dinner, Christina yanks my arm back and drags me off to near the Chasm.

"This explanation better be real good, Tris," she hisses.

* * *

Hi Guys! Guess who's back? Back again? Warning: I'm trying to post a chapter a day, but some day I might not be able to.

Thank you all guys,

MG


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As I finish telling Christina about learning from a book, she looks at me sceptically.

"I know you're not lying, and all, but I've never heard of a curious stiff."

"Christina, call me that one more time, and you'll lose a friend," I snap at her.

"Jeez, Tris, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean it."

I sigh. No one ever means it. It just happens to 'slip out'.

"Look, Chrissy, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just I really hate that name," I smile sheepishly at her.

Her looks soften, "I know."

Something tells me that she hasn't fallen for me changing the subject. If anything, she'll try even harder to get the truth. And I can't trick her.

"Now, how about we get some dinner?"

* * *

I wake up at what I think must be dawn. Turning over, I check Chris' watch, and see that it is 5:10. Time for running. I slip on some loose clothes and head off around the compound on my select route. Part of me wonders what we are doing today, but I'm mainly focused on not falling over.

I jog once, twice, three times around my course, selecting landmarks for me to speed up or slow down at. My muscles are burning while my lungs scream for a break, but I know my grey-blue eyes are wide with exhilaration.

I slip into the dorms, take a quick shower, and change clothes. Perfect, the others are just waking up. I shake Christina, who's still sleeping, and hold a towel in front of her while she changes.

"Thanks, Tris," she smiles.

"No probs."

We walk out, heading for breakfast. I call out to Chris, and tell her to jog with me. This can be my cool down. By the time we get there, I'm hardly breaking a sweat. Christina, on the other hand, is panting heavily.

"Gods almighty, Tris! How do you do this?"

"I run every day. This was my cool down," I simply state.

"Your cool down?" she asks, aghast.

"Yup," I smirk, knowing she's amazed.

A little Abnegation girl? She can't be any good. She can't be fit. Well, I'm going to have to bloody prove them right, aren't I?

Before I know it, we're there. I stretch out my muscles, motioning Chris to do the same. They'll hurt badly if she doesn't cool down.

We walk in, and (of course) I grab a muffin. What else am I going to eat?

Digging into it, I watch and wait, observing the Dauntless. Some don't look like they fit in. So soft-hearted, so hesitant about hurting someone. If they can't kill for what's right, then how can they protect someone? But there is a portion, a portion who are ruthless. A prime example are the Leaders. So dangerous, so smoothly exuding warning signs.

I feel an elbow nudging me in the side.

"Tris? Tris?" I hear.

"Hmm?"

"You, um, just spaced out. I was asking what time we had to leave," Christina explains.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize it. We have to leave to be there at 7:00, which is in… Christ! We have 6 minutes to get there!"

I jump up, hauling Chris out of her seat, already flying across the rocky surface of the corridor.

"Tris! Tris!" I hear Christina gasping.

"Yeah?" I yell.

"Slow… Down…!"

"Oh."

I go to a jog, abandoning my full out sprint. She wasn't able to keep up. Why not? She was actually allowed to do exercise in Candor.

"God almighty, Tris! How are you so fast?"

"Um…" I have no answer.

* * *

We push through the doors and I silently laugh. We had 3 minutes to spare, and we're the only ones here. And that was with a slow jog. Well, slow to me.

I spot the targets again. Guns? Really? No. A table full of knives attracts me. The information from the book comes back to me. The stance, the aim, the flick. All part of a good throw. Slowly, I scan the table, picking out the good knives from the bad. I can even see some carving knives and some cleavers.

"So, we get to see if the Stiff can throw knives today," I hear a voice behind me. Four.

"No one. Calls. Me. STIFF!" I scream.

I can see his eyes widen, pupils dilating. His nostrils flair and I almost feel regretful for shouting. Almost being the key word. Quickly, Four recovers, his midnight blue eyes still shocked. I guess no one ever stands up to him. Bully for him.

"Well, _initiate,_ grab some knives."

His smirk drops as I quickly pick out the best. Three cold metal knives stand out plain as day in my hands. He starts grumbling about 'no good stiffs who like to show people up', but I know he doesn't mean it. Wow, is that a look of respect in his eye? It's only there for a second before the mask erases it.

"Off you go," he says, motioning the target.

"No demonstration?"

"For some reason, I don't think you'll be needing one."

He got that right.

I slowly jog over to the targets, knives held fast in my left hand. I pick one, and take aim. By now, the other initiates are here, and watching in trepidation. They all think I'm going to fail.

It's the same process as the guns.

 _Inhale_ , aim. _Exhale_ , throw. I peek out of my hands, and see a bulls-eye. Good.

Behind me, I can hear gasps. _How can she do this_ , they say. _How is she so good,_ they wonder. Sorry bitches. I got a secret and I'm going to keep it. But, if these people want a show, then a show they'll have. I sprint to the end of the room, and pull off my jumper. Tying it around my eyes, I slowly breathe, marking where I think the targets are.

I run through the practice moves in my head, remembering how the book told me they were for avoiding other knives. To me, they seem more a petty dauntless trick of Gymnastics. Hey, they came in use, right?

I push off at a sprint, pulling myself over and over into flips. Each time I am level with a target, I let loose a knife. With the last target, I flip a knife in the air, kicking it over to the target. This one is risky. Only a 46.8789573% chance of it hitting the board, and that's by an expert.

Dreading the moment, I slowly pull off my makeshift blindfold. _Three, two, one._ I sneak a peek. Relief. Three bulls-eyes, all of the blades fully in.

I should not have done that. It was dangerous. I could have hurt someone, or worse yet kill - stupid Abnegation side.

Turning my attention to the slowly forming crowd, I see dauntless members and initiates alike with their mouths open, gawking at me. I feel a blush rise in my cheeks, and force it down.

"And she's from Abnegation?" I hear several faint voices murmur.

I gaze at Four. He seems torn between admiration and scowling at me for 'showing him up'. But lurking there, deep in the shadows, is a wariness. He knows I'm dangerous. And I thought I'd have to do several demonstrations!

"Initiates stay. Others, you will have to leave. This room is for training initiates, not ogling at them.

Sniggering, I turn my back and take the knives out. Tris, 2. Four, 0.

* * *

Hi guys! 19 followers already on my first story! Wowzers, you guys are too good to me. Thanks a lot!

A bit of knife action today. Did I explain OK how she's so good with weapons etc?

See ya,

MG


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent._

Chapter Seven

Behind me, I hear a pounding of feet. It's rush hour in Dauntless. Everyone trying to be the first to get to breakfast, be the first to get a good muffin or warm toast. Luckily enough, because I had gone out for a run today, I snagged two muffins – one for me, one for Chris.

I reach Chris' bed, and an idea comes into my mind. I carefully set down the muffins on my bed, hiding them from hungry initiates with my bed covers. Coming into the bathroom, I take my water bottle and fill it up with icy cold water from the taps. Grinning like the devil, I creep over to Chrissy and tip the whole bottle on her head.

"WHA – WHO –"then she sees me.

There's one thing you should know: by then, I was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Of course, this had woken everyone else up. Next thing I know, about 5 water bottles are poured on my head, leaving me gasping.

"That's what you get for waking us up!" they all shout in unison.

Damn, how long had I been lying on the floor? But really, it's fine that they did that – it was like one of my showers back home. It was selfish for us to have hot water when Factionless had none. Shrugging, I turn to my bed, dry myself off and put clothes on.

"Tris!" Christina whines.

I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"You're not meant to have liked having a freezing cold shower!"

"You call that freezing? That was mild, compared to Abnegation showers in the winter. We used to have to break the ice off it!" I laugh. All Chris does is stare at me, shocked.

"But, um, Abnegations were always the ones who… um… well, hoarded everything."

I glare at her, my humorous attitude turned bitter.

"Never, and I mean never, Christina, talk about my parents' faction that way," I glare at her.

I hand her the lukewarm muffin now, staring stiffly ahead. I guess I do look just like a stiff now.

"Um, Tris? I'm sorry. But can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," I reply coldly.

"Why did you call it your parent's faction?"

"That's because I could never fit in there. I was always the odd one out. It was never my faction."

I am softer with her this time. She knew no better.

"Well then, Chrissy, we better get to training."

* * *

The punching bags are hung up on the hooks. That's the first thing I noticed when I came in. Guess we're moving on to hand to hand combat. I find myself grinning savagely. Soon, my pretties, soon we will kick some serious ass, I murmur in my head to my fists.

As soon as Four finishes introducing us to the new moves, I head over to the punching bag. I have pretty big muscles, as I used to help carry things to the Factionless. Most packages would be pretty heavy, and it was considered selfish to rest. I nudge Christina, and lead her into stretches. Four hadn't suggested these, but it's better to not pull any muscles.

As soon as we finish, I'm up and at it on the bag. Before I have given 10 hits, there is a huge crash. _Oops!_ I had been punching so hard that my bag had fallen off the hook. Feeling like I am going to blush, I haul the bag up onto the hook again. I think that Four was coming over to help me earlier (as if I needed it) because he is frozen mid-stride, jaw hanging open.

Recklessly, I have a smug look and tell him, "Four, you'd better close your mouth if you don't want to catch flies."

He glares at me, but he's surprised. Seriously, has he not realised yet that I'm messing with him? Instead of replying, he turns on his heel and strides to the person next to me – Christina. Well, that's just too bad. He won't find anything to correct there, because I've already done that for him. Oh, and I may or may not have also included some useful information on fighting.

Soon, after the punching bag falling off the hook again, I grasp the fact that I need a different type of hook. My bag is swaying dangerously, and I am now minimizing the strength of my hits so as not to repeat the earlier accidents. Also, I'm pretty bored of puny hits like these.

So, I head over to the storage cupboard, ignoring the staring, and collect a different clip – one like on a necklace. It is a full circle with a clasp on it. There's no way the punching bag can fall out. I reach my punching bag, and carry it in my arms over to a different hook. This one is further away from other people. I snap the new clip onto the wall, and put the punching bag though the ring.

Soon I am punching away with full might, dodging away from the punching bag when it swings back. Now I am not only building up strength, but I am also boosting my speed. By the end of the day, I am thoroughly tired. Finally, a proper workout!

Suddenly, an idea comes into my mind. I slowly jog over to Four.

"Hey!" I call.

He turns, lifting an eyebrow at my raised voice.

"So, I was wondering whether initiates are allowed to come into the training rooms outside of sessions."

"I see no problem in you doing that. One question – why would you want to?"

"Why?" I almost choke, "Because I don't want to be weak! I've had enough of feeble, fragile little girl! I promised myself when I came to Dauntless that I'd prove to all those people who regard me as a frail 12 year old wrong!"

"Whoa, no need to shout," Four reprimands me.

Instead of replying, I mimic his raised eyebrow.

Before I sprint off, I can see his face flicker in amusement. I'm surprised, I would have thought he'd be angry.

* * *

I almost moan in pain as I wake up, biting my tongue to keep silent. Why, oh why, did I forget to stretch yesterday? Stupid, stupid me! The one time my Erudite side could have come in use! Ok, that's lying. I just ignored it.

 _Show no signs of weakness. I am strong. I will not be weak!_

Pushing myself up from the bed with new determination, I slip into the bathroom to have a shower and change clothes. As I enter the dorm, brushing my hair, I see my whole bed painted with a word. Stiff. Just like the red on my sheets, my vision turns crimson. _They will pay. They will pay. They will pay._

In front of me, I see Peter's side heaving. Just like laughter. I smirk maliciously. I know just what to do.

* * *

"Four! Four!" I call out over the din of the dining hall. So far, each morning I have ran the compound, doing more laps every day.

I slide through the crowded room to get to him. He's sitting at a table on his own. That's not surprising – it's 6 in the morning.

He looks taken aback that I am up so 'early'.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbles, "It's early. You could have slept in."

Yep. I was right.

"This is early? Four, it's only -" I look at my watch, "- 6:03 in the morning!"

"Exactly! Six! What time do you count as early then?"

I have to think about this. I know that getting up at 5:00 would be counted as early, but nowadays, I'm awake at 4:00. Much more time to run.

"Well, I suppose that around 3:30 is early for me," I admit.

I have to struggle to hold back laughter when he nearly chokes on his coffee.

"Three-fucking-thirty in the morning? What time do you usually get up?"

"Um, around four at the moment."

"Four?!"

"No need to say your own name, I already know it," I joke.

"Why so early?"

"Well, got to fit in time for a run."

I kinda want to ask if he's okay when he starts gasping for air. His eyes are bugging out of his face, which is a pretty entertaining sight.

"So, what was it you wanted?" he asks once he has control of his breathing again.

"Oh, yeah! See, I was wondering if when the fights come round, that I could be paired up against Peter?"

"What fights?" he feigns ignorance.

"Four. Seriously, it's not that hard to work out! How else would you rank us? You need to simulate a real fight, so sparring with the other initiates would be the best way."

"Fine, fine," he grumbles, "I'll see what I can do. Would you mind tell-"

I cut him off at that, giving him a cheery grin, "Thanks a lot! See ya!"

I rush off to get the muffins, and take them back to Christina.

* * *

"CHRIS!" I yell in her ear.

So far, I've tried shaking her awake, I've tried talking to her, and I'm definitely not waking her with water again.

She startles awake, and gives me a venomous glare.

"Sheesh, woman, you could have just shaken me! No need to burst my eardrums!"

"I tried."

"Oh…" she says sheepishly, "I probably should have told you that I'm a deep sleeper."

I roll my eyes, pushing the muffin into her hands.

"Well, Chrissy, it's time for training. And I have a feeling this day's going to be fun."

* * *

Hello! Wow guys, thanks so much - all of you! I want to let you know that this is a no war fic, and it will most likely be Fourtris.

Cheerio,

MG


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: _I don't own Divergent_

Chapter Eight

I stand next to Christina, waiting for the pairings on the board to be put up. Next to me is Will – an Erudite transfer – and Christina has confided to me that she has a major crush on him. Besides Will, Al is pacing. I dislike him. You would think he's more of an Amity than a Dauntless, but in his eyes you can see the barely contained jealousy when he looks at me.

On the other side of the room is 'the trio'. Apparently (according to Chris) they haven't been separated since they 'crawled out the womb'. Christina said it, not me! Anyways, this gang consists of three Candor. Peter, a big man who seems vicious, Molly, a hulking woman who is the 'slightly more feminine counterpart of Peter', and Drew, a short man built like a boulder with hair the colour of an old carrot.

Since I joined Dauntless, I haven't been paying much attention to the other initiates. That was dangerous, so very dangerous. I can feel my brow furrow as I study my opponents.

I realised as Christina and I were walking to the training room earlier that I needed more friends. So many Dauntless passed us, chatting in groups, playing pranks, and generally having a good time. Yes, if I distance myself I might get a good score, but alas, what would happen when, no, _if_ I pass? No one to turn to apart from Christina, and she wouldn't want a _Stiff_ clinging to her night and day –

Four bursts into the room, snapping me out of my mindless reverie. Damn, I gotta stop spacing out!

Enough. Four starts to type into a small computer on the other side of the board. The board must be lectronic. So, if the program were to send an electric signal along at the speed of 1.42708259 – shut up, me.

He finishes, and I turn my attention to the board. Slowly, a malevolent grin comes up on my face.

 _Peter/Tris_

 _/Myra_

 _Christina/Molly_

 _Al/Will_

 _Drew_

Due to the odd number of initiates, Drew had no one to face.

"Oh no, I'm up against the Tank!" Christina groans.

She's up against Molly, AKA the Tank.

"Peter's female Doppelganger," she clarifies – not that I need it.

"Um, Trissy? Why do you have such a creepy smile on your face?" Christina gulps.

I must look like a shark. A shark waiting for its prey to swim by.

"I'm up against Peter."

"And that's a… good thing?" Will chokes out.

"You know, I'm sure you could take a few hits and pretend to be knocked out," Al says with sickening sympathy in his voice.

"You think I'm weak? You think I'm a frail little Abnegation with no muscles or intelligence? That I'm a tiny, meek girl ready to be bossed around? Well, _Albert,_ you got another thing coming," I snarl, disgusted.

He looks scared. I'd like to think that he almost wet his pants. I flick my wrist, excusing him to go run over to someone else. He stands there, jaw agape, until I take a half-step towards him, still snarling. He flees, taking frightened glances over his shoulder. _Damn, I'm good at this._

"Um… Tris?" Will says shakily.

"Yup?" I smile.

Christina is just standing there, staring at me.

Clearly shocked (I seem to be doing that often), Will asks, "Why, again, is it a good thing?"

"Ah. Yes, I'm against Peter," I start to grin again.

"Tris, cut it out," Christina seems to have regained her wits.

"Sorry, sorry," I retreat, "It's good because I get some sweet, sweet revenge."

"For what?" they both ask.

"For painting the word Stiff all over my bed," I growl.

"Oh God. He has no idea what he just got himself into, did he?" Christina mumbles, white as a sheet.

"Nope," I reply. She must have forgotten about my excellent hearing, because she seems surprised, before a look of knowing comes over her face.

I stalk around the duo, occasionally muttering things to get myself riled up. By the time Four is calling out 'Tris and Peter!' I am shaking with suppressed rage.

"Oh dear, is the poor little Stiff all scared?" Peter taunts me.

He must be mistaking the tremors going down my body for fear. As I said earlier, he's got another thing coming. This fight has turned from a spar to deadly revenge. One angle adjusted, a grasp on the throat for a second longer, so many 'accidents' could kill him.

I start to circle around the ring, and I can hear the mutters of Christina saying 'Peter's having it now'. Damn right, girl! No one calls me a Stiff and gets away with it! Apart from my companions of course. They just get a friendly warning.

Soon I am fed up of the waiting game. With lightning fast speed, I feint towards Peter's chest. His eyes widen at my pace and I snort. It is a fraction of my real reflexes. Unknown to him, I intend to make him suffer.

As he clumsily tries to deflect the feint, I bring me knee up towards his now unprotected stomach. With a whoosh, I expel all the air out of him. He falls to the ground, and tries to roll away. Let him get up, I think. It will be more humiliating to just knock him back to the floor.

As soon as he has staggered to his feet, he throws a slow punch to my jaw. I duck under, giving him two quick jabs by the heart. That should cause heart burn for the next few days.

Next, as his mouth is hanging open from the pain, I sweep his feet out from underneath him, forcing his jaw up to his head at the same time. I watch him lying there on the ground, struggling to breathe.

I start to kick him in the side. _One,_ for painting that word on my bed. _Two,_ for calling me it. _Three,_ for mocking me. With one last kick, I hit him in the private parts, watching savagely.

I whisper to him, "Sweet revenge, Peter. Sweet revenge," before putting him out of his pain by dealing him a swift punch to the jaw to knock him unconscious.

Everyone is staring at me in awe. I am not even out of breath after that. Pitiful, is what I call it. Maybe I could convince Four to go against me one day, prove to him I'm not weak. Wait, no, I have nothing to prove!

I shrug it off, stepping out of the arena with no wounds whatsoever. The initiates all look afraid – terrified, even.

"Tris…" Christina whispers faintly.

"That… was the best fighting I have ever seen!" she says, her voice raising in volume until she's yelling in glee.

I join in with her smiles as the whole of the initiates cheer me on for defeating Peter. That is, except from Molly and Drew, who are staring at me slack-jawed.

"Thanks, Chrissy!" I smile.

"Yeah, Tris, that was great!" Will yells.

So this is what it is like to have friends. To have someone support, to congratulate you. In Abnegation, friends would be counted on as selfish. Watch out, world, Tris is back and better. Guess what? I don't care if I'm selfish!

* * *

Thanks to my tutoring, Christina came out of her fight the victor. Okay, she got a black eye, but that was nothing compared to what Molly received. Not as bad as Peter got, but she did well.

I quickly give Will some last minute tips as he headed into the rings, hoping he'd defeat Al. Luckily, Will got in a good hit after around five minutes. Combining Will's intelligence and my fighting tips, he hit the soft spot between the eyes and the hair, knocking Al unconscious.

When all the fights had ended, I lead Chris and Will to the dining hall to get food. Or, for me, Dauntless cake. Man, is it good! I grab two slices, and look around for an empty table. None.

Instead, I lead them over to a table with a few Dauntless initiates on it. They look friendly enough.

"Hi, guys, I was wondering if we could sit here with you," I ask.

"Sure!" one of them replies, "Oh, hey Tris!"

"Uriah!" I grin, pleasantly surprised.

"It's been ages since I've seen you, Tris!"

Oh, gosh darn it, he's made me feel guilty! I forgot entirely about him!

"I know! It's just that I've been so busy and all with the running and training and – "

"Tris, relax. I didn't mean it that way. And I've seen the way you train! I'd collapse halfway through!"

I let out a mental sigh of relief, and sit down with Christina and Will.

"This is Christina, and this is Will. I'm Tris," I say for the benefit of Uriah's friends.

"This is – "

"Wait, you're _the_ Tris? _The_ Tris who beat up that initiate Peter? I've heard he's going to be in the infirmary for days!" A girl cuts in.

"Um, yeah. Have I got a reputation already?"

"Damn, yeah girl! I like you already!" she cries out.

"AHEM. If I could continue on from where I was so rudely interrupted? Good. So that was Lynn, the girl who is so _terribly_ rude to me, I'm Uriah, and this is Marlene." He points out.

After a round of greetings, Uriah says, "So, why's you beat Peter up?"

"What makes you think I have a reason to?" I ask.

"Oh, puh-lease! There's no way you'd do all that without reason to! Most likely you'd just knock him out. Less energy wasted."

"Alright, alright," I sigh, "He called me a stiff and painted that word on my bed."

I am shaking again at this point.

"Oh God. He should not have done that!" Uriah pales.

I agree silently, smirking. After a bit of silence, Uriah tries to steal a bit of my cake.

Instead of reacting, I just relax and tell him, "Might I remind you what happened to Peter? I am very attached to my cake."

I start grinning like a maniac when Uriah's face, which had regained colour a few minutes ago, blanched.

"Alright, alright! I'll give it back!" he cries out.

All of us are choking on laughter, tears streaming down our faces when we heard Uriah audibly gulp.

"That… was… the best!" Lynn howls.

I grab the cake back, and start eating slowly, making sure to rub it in Uriah's face.

"I think Zeke needs to know about this," Marlene snickers as the laughter subsides.

Zeke?

"No! No! Anyone but Zeke!" Uriah cries pleadingly.

"Zeke is Uriah's older brother. He's such a tease!" Lynn quickly fills us in.

"Well, then. I think I know who this Zeke is," Christina butts in.

"Me too," Will sniggers.

"Don't forget me! I know just where he is!" I cry, almost suffocating with new laughter.

Unknown to Uriah, a man is creeping up behind him, pulling silly faces at us. He looks just like his little brother, so it isn't hard to make the connection.

"What's this, little brother?" Zeke cackles in Uriah's ear.

"He – he looks… like… he's seen… a – a ghost!" I shriek.

Uriah jumps into the air, face white as a sheet, eyes popping.

"Ezekiel Pedrad!" He tries to scold, failing miserably.

"Uriah Pedrad!" Zeke mocks him, face split in a wide grin.

"Not funny!"

"It was for the rest of us!" I chortle.

After a round of introductions on my part, and a reaction when Zeke heard my name, we settle down to eat, my Dauntless cake half finished. Many Dauntless had been looking at us weirdly for breaking out in shrieks of laughter earlier. Guess what? I don't care anymore.

I forgot to add something earlier. Friends are not just to support or congratulate you. They are for having fun, for confiding in, and just for being… friends.

* * *

Hiya Guys! Sorry to those of you who wanted Eris, I'm probably going to do a different story for that. I love Fourtris and Eris equally, but there were more people wanting Fourtris on this. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It makes me feel great :)

Adieu,

MG


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent._

Chapter Nine

The punching bag swings. I hit it with a roundhouse kick, followed up by a strong punch. I have more muscle now. Compared to this, I was weak when I came into Dauntless. I am almost yanking the circular hook out of the wall.

Today is a day off for initiates. To 'get ready' before going back into fighting. Probably to heal from any wounds we have. Lucky for me, it's just a day for hanging with friends, and one not spent in the infirmary.

As usual, I am up early. But today, I only allowed myself a half-hour run in favour of spending time training here. Damn, I'm kinda missing my run now.

Soon I stop, storing away the punching bag so I can go to breakfast. Mmm, muffins… snap out of it, Tris! I shake myself, suddenly remembering that I need to wake Chris up. I start walking to the dorms, wondering if I should I wake Will up too? Probably. He's my… friend now, right?

I shake them both awake, finding that Will is a lighter sleeper than Chris. Thank God, I don't think I could deal with two of them!

After changing, we all head to breakfast. Shoot! I forgot to get us muffins today! I find myself sighing at the thought of not having a muffin.

"Tris, you Ok?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Just thinking about the possibility of there not being a muffin to eat," I say melancholy.

At this, my friends burst out laughing.

"God, Tris, I never knew you were so attached to your food!" Will grins.

"Are you saying I'm fat? That's it, get back here!" I yell.

Will sprints away with me hot on his heels. I catch up in no time, tackling him to the ground. I put him in a headlock, and threaten him to take it back.

"Ok, Ok! You aren't fat!" He yelps.

I release him just in time to hear a muttered complaint.

"I never said you were anyway," he mumbles under his breath.

"Did you say something?" I ask him, eyebrow raised.

"No! No! Nothing!" he squeaks.

Christina and I are gasping with laughter, our sides splitting.

"Right," I say as we grab our muffins (gladly there are some left), "What are we doing today?"

"I know! I know!" Chrissy squeals, "We should sooo get tattoos!"

I smile. I have always wanted a tattoo – of course, we weren't allowed one in Abnegation, and I've not had time to get one here yet.

"Sure! Great idea Chrissy!" I smile.

* * *

We walk through the doors to the tattoo parlour, and I spot someone I know.

"Tori!" I yell.

"Hey! It's Bea – "

"Tris now," I smile.

"Right. It's a nickname, right?" I nod.

"Well, what do you guys want? Tattoos or piercings? Bud over here will help you if you want a piercing," she points at a guy sitting down, "and I can get you tattoos."

"I'd like a tattoo," I reply firmly.

"Come with me then, Tris."

We walk into a separate room together. It's rather small and has a chair rather like the one you sit on for the aptitude test.

"What do you want?" she asks me.

"Umm…"

I think carefully. Tattoos aren't meant to just be decoration – they're meant to mean something. Since Abnegation, I have had to make many choices, some right, some wrong. But I have also gained freedom.

"I'd like two, please Tori. One across my ribs. A willow tree blowing in the wind with a quote saying 'we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy'."

"And the other?"

"A bird curling around the inside of my elbow, signifying freedom," I reply.

"Good choices."

She gets to work, but I hardly feel the pain. When she is finished with my ribs, she helps me stand up to see it. I gasp. It's beautiful!

"Wow, Tori," I whisper.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of it myself," she chuckles.

Soon, she is done with me second tattoo. It takes around a quarter of the time for the first one. Now there is a sweet bird curling round my inner elbow.

"How much?" I ask.

"Free of charge!"

"What?" I say, taken aback, "No, Tori, I have to pay for this!"

"I said no charge and I meant it, Tris!"

I walk out, a small smile looped around my face.

"Hey Tris!" Chris grins, "What'd you get?"

"Oh, just a tattoo," I reply.

"Liar," she says instantly.

Damn, I forgot that she's a Candor!

"Fine, fine, I got two."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Will butts in.

"Because… It's private," I blush.

"Is it somewhere naughty?" Chrissy quirks her eyebrows.

I feel my face heating up. Why am I so red?

"No! No! It's special, that's all," I cry out.

"Well then, can you show us the other one?" she asks.

I comply, unfolding my elbow to let her look at it.

"Tris, it's beautiful," she says softly.

I just smile, a tiny, private smile. A real smile.

* * *

It turns out that Chrissy got her ears pierced and her belly button pierced – she didn't want a tattoo. Will got the Dauntless flames licking his shoulder.

I could see Chris blush and stare at Will's abs when he pulled his shirt off to show her. I need to have a talk with them – separately, of course.

Chrissy and I part with Will, because she wants to go to Hell (also known as shopping). As she drags me round, I find several black leggings I like, and a top that hangs off the shoulder. I grab those, and some black converse with flames on them.

Chris, of course, tries to make me put on heels, but I flat out refuse. I am not getting into those killers!

* * *

Just after I have taken my shopping back to the dorms, Uriah comes bouncing up to me.

"Hey Tris! Party at Zeke's! Put layers on!" He yells, a grin on his face.

"Can I bring Chrissy and Will?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure! But remember the layers! Go to apartment 659. That's Zeke's!" he starts smiling widely.

"Fin, I'll be there."

To be honest, I am glad he thought to invite me.

But now? Well, I've got to go tell Will and Chris!

* * *

Hi again! So, if you want to see a picture of the tattoos(because I don't know how to link it) you got to google images and type in 'girls tree tattoo with quote' and it's the second one there. That's on the ribs.

For the one on the elbow, type in 'awesome tattoo representing freedom' and it's the first one.

Sorry I can't link or anything! I tried! promise!

Thanks to you all for being such great people!

Ciao,

MG


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: _I do not own_ Divergent

Chapter Ten

I amble through the compound to get to the dorms, where I think Chris is. Didn't she mention something about going there?

Passing through a dark tunnel, I open the doors to – MY EYES!

There, right in front of me, are Chris and Will. KISSING! YES I knew they would get together! And I thought I'd have to have a talk with them, but MY EYES!

"ARGH! Mine poor eyes! So innocent!" I cry out in woe.

They break up, sheepishly grinning at me. I walk up to them, towering over them as they are lying down. Soon the smiles on their face are wiped off as I don't speak.

Suddenly, I pull them both into a hug and tell them, "Finally guys! I thought you needed a talk!"

They seem stunned. I must do a lot of unexpected things to make people so shocked all the time. Well, 'always expect the unexpected', eh?

"Oh, right. Uriah invited us to a party at Ezekiel's!"

"Why do you always have to call me that," a man whimpers.

"Zeke?" I ask, surprised that he's in the dorms.

"Yup! I just came to invite you guys, but it seems that my brother did it for me! Oh, and HA! You said my name!"

"What name, Ezekiel?" I play stupid.

Not relying, he groans and goes out the door.

"Ahem. Uriah mentioned something about wearing layers?" I ask.

"Yes!" Christina raised her fist, "That means we're playing Candor and Dauntless!"

"Um?"

"Oh yeah, Abnegation. Well Candor or Dauntless is a game of Truth or Dare."

"And that has to do what with clothes?" I mutter.

"If you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, then you have to take a piece of clothing off," she shrugs.

"So, this is basically a game of stripping? Great," I mutter, "just great."

* * *

"So, we need to go shopping again!" Chris beams.

"What? Wait, no, I didn't agree with this!" I yell.

"Too late!" She replies, dragging me off towards the shops.

Yay, another journey to Hell.

As she tows me around, looking for good shops, I find an outfit in the window.

"Chris, what about that one?"

It is a leather jacket with fur trim around the collar and no sleeves. Underneath this is a loos hanging t-shirt, with the words 'born to be free' on it. Al under that is a tank top. There are black leggings to match, with thigh-high silver shorts with studs on. Last but not least, are some black cowboy boots that come to the ankle – they also have studs on.

Chris gasps in amazement.

"This is perfect! Layers, fashionable, and all around amazing! Wow, my Trissy has fashion sense!" she says.

She yanks me into the store, and I buy it. The cashier smiles at me, asking for my points card (this is our kind of allowance, I guess).

Once I give it to her, she tells me, "Well, that's only 10 points."

"Um, sorry, but it said it was 20?"

"That's the original price, but it was in the 'Candor or Dauntless' section, right?"

I almost smack myself in the head once I see the huge sign saying 'Candor or Dauntless'.

"Oh."

She hands the outfit over, and passes the card back, grinning the whole time. I walk slowly to Christina, who immediately squeals about how I'm going to look 'so great' in it.

"And you have to let me make you up – "

"What?" I cry out, "No, no no. No no no no no! N-O. W-A-Y!"

"Oh, but please?" she gives me her puppy dog eyes.

My walls break almost immediately.

"Fine," I sigh, "But only my hair and makeup!"

With no response, she hauls me to the dorms. Reaching under her bed, she pulls out a huge bag full of what I'm guessing is makeup. And let me tell you, it is a BIG BAG.

* * *

"Look in the mirror," she tells me.

I open my eyes and I'm amazed. Looking back out at me isn't Beatrice. This is Tris. Dauntless to the core, I think.

I have on amazing glittery eye shadow that makes my dull grey-blue eyes stand out. Only they're not dull anymore. Somehow, Christina has made them seem bright and shining. I also have on mascara – just enough to make my lashes full. Next, she has defined my cheekbones, making me seem beautiful. My full lips are a deep red that shines in the light.

Last but not last is my hair. Pulled into a waterfall style, it looks amazing. Not to mention my clothes that make me look curvier and downright Dauntless!

You know what? I'm ready. Ready for the best party ever!

I drag a whooping Chris along, thanking her profusely on the way. I reach Zeke's, and I pull my hand back to knock.

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews and stuff! Sorry this is such a short chapter, I have a concert I need to get to! Hopefully I'll have a longer chapter tomorrow - no promises.

Thanks to those who have PM'd saying such nice tuff to me! You know who you are ;)

See ya guys,

MG


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I knock, nervous energy causing me to shift on my feet. Zeke opens the door, and his jaw drops.

"Wow, Tris! You… look great!"

I blush, unused to such comments. Do I really look that good? Chrissy must have done an amazing job on plain old me. I peek inside the door to see a crush of people dancing to loud music.

He motions us in, handing us a drink. He pauses when I drop it in disgust.

"What'd you do that for? It was a perfectly good beer!" he asks.

"I dropped it because of three reasons. Number One: It is horrifyingly stupid to get initiates drunk. Number Two: We have fights tomorrow – ones we would likely not win due to a hangover. And Number Three: I have seen what alcohol does to people. Not only do I not want to act like a loon, I also do not want to be under the influence of such a revolting drink," my mouth twists in loathing.

Once I say this, Chris drops her drink as well.

Zeke raises his eyebrow at us, "Jeez, guys, I'm sorry. Didn't know you'd have such a violent reaction to some beer. Probably wasn't thinking straight."

Chris and I accept his apology and go to find Uriah and co. Once we reach them, we find they have beer cans in their hands. They seem drunk already. Exchanging glances, Chris and I knock the cans out of their hands in synchronization. We tow them off towards the bathroom and fill the bath with water and ice.

Soon, it is freezing, so we dunk their heads under for a long ten seconds at the same instant. Their bodies are too inebriated to fight back. I shake my head sadly, remembering the days of helping drunk Factionless. It could be terrifying at times.

We pull them back up to see chattering teeth, wild eyes and surprise. Serves them right!

"Initiates!" I yell at them.

They jump back, scared of me. I guess they can't tell who I am at the moment. This would be funny if it weren't so sad.

"What, exactly, did you think you were doing with alcohol?" I question.

None of them dare to answer. They all seem petrified, frozen to the spots, jaws working uselessly. I sigh, and dunk them under again. Soon, their numbed bodies are trying to fight back. When this happens, I lift them up. I hold Marlene and Lynn under my arms while Chris has Uriah.

Pinning them to our sides, we march out to see Zeke.

"Oh God. Stupid little brother," he mutters.

"Zeke, end the party. If we are going to play Candor or Dauntless, now would be a good time to do it," I say briskly.

"Alright, alright," he grumbles, "Oi! Anyone who isn't Four, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Chris, Will, or Tris, get out!"

Oh! I totally forgot Will was here too!

I find him standing behind us, holding a phone. Did he record what we did to the others? YES. Blackmail can now be easy, I smirk.

* * *

We are led into a room devoid of furniture apart from the wardrobes that line the sides. I peek inside, taking stock of the costumes. Does Zeke seriously have a whole room for this?

I push Uriah, Marlene and Lynn onto the floor, where they sit, grumbling and moaning about being cold.

I punch Uriah on the arm, careful to not break any bones, when he calls me a rude word.

"Never. Call. Me. That. Again," I tell him.

"Christ, Tris, you're scary!" he mutters.

A smile like the devil plays on my face.

"Why, thank you!" I say sweetly.

"Alright!" Zeke calls out, "I'll go first since it's my apartment! Four, my good man! Candor or Dauntless?"

Our instructor replies, "Dauntless."

Zeke smirks diabolically, "I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!"

Four shrugs, and heads to the kitchen, pulling out a spoon. Soon he comes back in, water at the ready with spoon in hand. He places the spoon in his mouth and –

"Argh! Zeke! Wha –"he started to choke.

He starts to take huge gulps of water, finishing it in less than 3 seconds.

"A-Alright then," he coughs, "Uriah. C or D?"

"DAUNTLESS!" Uriah screams.

I wince, covering my sensitive ears. Youch.

"Okay. I dare you to go out the door and egg the first five people you see."

"Sure!" Uriah replies.

I stand up, pulling my phone out to follow the still slightly drunk Uriah and film it.

He walks out the door, five eggs in hand, and we start to see people walking along the corridor. He throws an egg at one, causing a scream. A girl. She sounds strangely familiar…

As they walk into the light, Uriah throws the rest of the eggs at the group. Standing there, fuming with rage were Max, Eric, and three other Dauntless leaders. I laugh hysterically, pulling a terrified Uriah along to Zeke's. We slam the door shut, and I crack up, howling.

Once I have shown the video to the others, we are all in tears.

Uriah yells, "Marlene! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," she smirks.

"I dare you to change clothes with Four!"

Straight away, she takes of her jumper.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screeched.

"Whatever Uri! Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

My mouth goes dry.

"Um, Dauntless?"

"I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover," she cackles.

I groan, but reluctantly agree. Chris wipes off all existing makeup and starts again, making me even more beautiful than last time. When I re-enter the room, it's silent.

"Four!" I yell.

"What?" he yells back.

I am glad to see that he has not touched a beer.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

Oh God I hope he doesn't hate me for this one.

"I dare you to dress up as a ballerina and run round the pit doing pirouettes and screaming 'I'm a pretty ballerina'!"

He looks at me oddly before saying, "Sure."

He dresses up in the fluffy tutu I saw earlier, and elects Zeke and Shauna to come with him.

* * *

As they return, we see Zeke and Shauna clutching each other while Four has a stormy look on his face. Uh oh.

"Oh God… the leaders saw him," Shauna cries.

When we have all stopped laughing, we keep on passing dares around until, "Four, my man."

"Yes, Zeke. I want Dauntless. Just like every other time."

"I dare you to let Tris throw knives at you!"

"Fine," he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Really?" Zeke gasps in mock surprise.

"Yes, really."

"Ok then. You can do it here. Four, stand in front of the dart board there. Tris, here are some knives."

At this, he hands me several metal knives. I chew my lip, wondering what to do to make it spectacular. I know.

I back up to the end of the room, and once again, I blindfold myself using a kitchen towel (a clean one!).

"What is she doing?" Zeke asks nervously.

"Zeke, Tris is a prodigy when it comes to knives. Trust her. Watch and see, little one," Christina replies.

I pull myself into front flips, slowly coming towards him. I boost myself into the air, and throw a knife. A little while after, I throw another mid-flip. The last, I do my signature move.

I throw it up in the air, then kick it with my foot towards the dart board. I finish off with a backflip, and take off the blindfold.

One was near his elbow, the other near his neck while one was a hair-breadth away from his head.

Loud applause resounds through the room.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I hear Zeke whisper.

"Better believe it, Ezekiel. Better believe it."

* * *

It is three in the morning when I drag Chris and Will (who didn't get many dares) back to the dorms. We hit the pillows and the others go to sleep. I don't. I can feel that something's wrong. It feels… odd.

Out of nowhere, a scream splits the air. At the last second, I hear the whistle of a knife cutting through air, and I roll sideways frantically. I open my eyes to see a quivering knife plunged into the mattress beside me and a surprised Drew standing above me, eyes popping.

I spring into action, smashing my fist into his jaw. He goes out like a light. Across the room, I can see Edward screaming, a butter knife sticking out of his eye. Oh God, that could have been me.

I stare at the wound, and I know there is no way that he's staying in Dauntless. And that's if he survives. Roughly, I shake Will awake, telling him to keep watch over Edward while I get a doctor.

I tear off towards the infirmary, hoping against hope that a doctor or nurse is still there. I slam the doors open to see a receptionist slouching in her seat.

"I need a doctor, and quick!" I bark.

She jolts upright, speaking into the walkie-talkie she has next to her.

"Where?" she asks.

"Transfer dorms."

At this, I run back to the doors to see a nauseous Will comforting a distraught Edward. I take over from him, murmuring reassurances into his ear while stopping him from ripping the knife out.

Soon, the doctors have arrived. They take him away in a stretcher, and I slowly start to mop up the blood. Selfless as always. Well, I am a third Abnegation, I guess.

* * *

I sit still on my bed, wondering where it all went wrong. Where such innocent children became psychopathic killers, ready to harm for a mere case of jealousy. And yes, I know who this was. Peter and Drew. Maybe even Molly. Or Al. he had been hanging around with them recently. He wasn't to be trusted. And come to think of it, he isn't to be seen now.

As I ponder on this, I decide to get another tattoo. I push myself up, and text Chris where I'm going. I walk towards the Tattoo Parlour, and I'm even gladder that I'm getting a tattoo when I think about it. I need a talk with Tori as well, and a tattoo is a perfect cover up.

I slip through the doors to the parlour, and am confronted by a hug from Tori.

"Hi, Tori," I smile.

Come to think of it, why is Tori here? With my befuddled mind, I had not realized that it was four in the morning. I had no sleep at all. Oh well.

"Why are you here?" she asks me.

"I'd like another tattoo. One to show the journey I'm going through."

"Sure," she smiles.

I am once again led into the small room. She asks me what I want. How to put it?

"I'd like it to be on my… back. Yes, my back. A tree, like the other one, on an island. There's a bridge with a small girl on it, walking towards another island with a larger tree. She's about halfway across."

"Wow, you sure are detailed!"

"When I get a tattoo, I need it to mean something to me. So I think carefully about what I'm getting," I reply.

When she is done, I am amazed. It is more beautiful than my last ones. The small girl on the bridge looks exactly like me. A younger, happier me. But still me.

"Like it? Well, no charge."

This time, I know I cannot argue with Tori. It will led nowhere, as usual. So I just hug her (still odd for me) and thank her. A lot.

I remember why I am here.

"Tori? I need to talk with you about some… things. Not _that,_ just some other stuff."

"Sure, come over here," she says.

She leads me towards the wall opposite the door, and presses a small, hidden button. A small panel in the wall pops out, leading to a tunnel. I crawl through, and I see a large, spacious room with big black comfortable sofas.

I sit on the edge, suddenly feeling nervous. What if she won't listen to me?

She pats my hand gently. Does she know the turmoil inside me? Can she see the raging inferno about to explode?

And so, I start to recount my initiation. From jumping onto trains, to an initiate being stabbed in the eye. I find a tear slowly tracing a path down my face, and for once in my life, I let it.

* * *

Hi! I tried to make this a longer chapter, believe me. But it's getting late, I'm tired and I had homework too. I was really busy, I'm sorry if it isn't as long as you wanted to be. I feel really bad :(

Thanks for the PM's, the reviews, the follows and favourites! You're all amazing people, y'hear?

再见,

MG


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twelve

I give Tori a quick hug before heading off to breakfast. It's 6:45, so I have enough time. My feet click against the cold stone floor, and I shiver. I only had a tank top and leggings on. In my mindless haze, I had forgotten to bring a jumper. For a potential Erudite, I can be stupid sometimes…

I enter the hall to the cacophony that is known as Dauntless. Smiling to myself, I run forward and snag the last muffin. My eyes sweep the room, picking up details in sharp clarity. I quickly spot Uriah, seeing as he's the one who has a pie all over his face, and rush over to them.

As I sit down, I see Marlene licking a bit of pie off Uriah.

"Eww, Marlene! You don't know where he's been!" I yell.

"Yes I do!" she blushes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a resident stalker here at Dauntless!" Lynn shouts.

A few people turn, but once they see who it is, they laugh and shake their heads.

I wolf down the muffin, and race off to training. I make it in with 1 minute to spare.

"Today, initiates, we will have fights again," Four calls out.

I wonder who I'm going to be paired with. I know that Four can see my hatred of the horrible quartet (now including Al) but will he act on it? I suppose that makes the difference. I look up in time to see the board flicker on. I am paired with… Molly. This is going to be _fun_!

"Molly, Molly, Molly, how much fun can we have?" I sing.

Why did Four do this for me? He has no reasons, really. I've never done anything for him – only for myself, actually. So, as you can tell, this is rather unexpected. But rather exciting, if I may say so myself!

"Will and Drew!"

I watch on maliciously as my friend beats the carrot-haired boulder to pebbles. Inwardly I laugh at this joke, telling myself, _very punny_! This just cracks me up more and now I am smiling. Uh-oh, do I look like a certain sadistic creep called Eric?

Shrugging, I make my way over to congratulate Will. He won, only sporting a bruise on his upper arm where Drew got in a lucky hit.

Soon, I hear, "Tris and Molly!"

I grin savagely as I make my way to the ring. The small group of initiates parts before me, while Molly has to push her way through. _They know proper respect_ , I smile.

I step onto the platform, and relax. If I'm going to beat her anyway, why not have fun while at it? I start to cower into myself, putting on an act of weakness. Slumped shoulders and shuffling feet portray it exactly- until you look at my eyes.

The window to the soul, they call them. Well, if someone looked at my soul – oh wait, that's right! I don't have one!

Molly saunters in confidently, mouth pulled into a gruesome smile full of wonky teeth. It almost gives me shivers how ugly she is.

"Start, initiates!" Four tells us loudly.

I let Molly throw the first hit. Swaying, I dodge the hit to my head by millimetres.

"Is the stiff too afraid to move?" she cackles.

That. Is. It.

I am unaware when I start growling. Her eyes widen nervously as I grin like a lion. A hungry lion. Teeth bared, I launch myself into a flurry of kicks and punches. She never saw it coming.

"Did you say something? Cause you look a little… scared!" I smirk.

It's true. She's gulping nervously, eyebrow twitching and –

I dodge her hit to my face. It slightly brushes my cheek. More like a tickle than a punch.

"Oh! Ha ha! You just found my tickle spot!" I fake laugh.

I again start up my vortex of hits, eventually taking mercy after beating her to a bloody pulp. She starts struggling to get up, but I'm not having any of it. With a roundhouse kick to the head, she is unconscious.

* * *

Everyone around me is staring at me – some nervous, some amazed. I just don't get it! Are Abnegation automatically meant to be weak? Why can't they just believe that I'm strong? I've been working my butt off to get here, why won't they acknowledge it?

Training has just been dismissed. I can feel myself radiating pure anger and hatred at others, so I can't go near them. Too many insulting things I could say accidentally. That's the problem – sometimes, when I get really emotional, I can go on auto-pilot. Going round, doing things that I don't want to do. It's not my fault, is it? I can't control it…

I haul a punching bag onto the hook, noticing how I carry it with ease now. Wow, I'm getting stronger! Maybe this'll prove all those people wrong. I am hitting the bag with all my pent-up rage.

This is for thinking of me as weak. _Punch._ This is for calling me stiff. _Punch._ This is for mocking me! _Punch._ This – Is – For – ME! _Punch._

The bag has split open. I can see the insides spilling out.

Behind me, there is a squeak of shoes on the floor. I whip round to find –

* * *

I'm really sorry guys for this pitiful chapter - there will be one tomorrow! Sorry for the cliffie :P

Thanks to you all!

Sayonara,

MG


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Thirteen

Cold, heartless eyes stared straight at me, smirk planted on his face. _Eric_.

"So, the stiff can throw a punch?" he sneered.

What. Did. He. Just. Call. ME?

"Never – Call – Me – Stiff!" I grind out.

"Oh? Is a big bad Stiff Initiate going to hurt the leader?"

At this point, several Dauntless members are trickling in, hearing the raised voices. Some started cheering for me when they saw me standing up to Eric. At least, I think it was for me.

My anger is building in a torrent of fury, bitterness and resentment swirling in it. I can feel this whirlpool of hate ready to flow over the top at one small provocation –

"Because I don't think you're good enough, _Stiff._ "

That was it. My anger flooded over, taking control of my emotions. Soon, I am vibrating with wrath, my vision a bloody crimson. A snarl crawls its way out of my mouth, and I can see several members looking frightened. I must look a sight.

Christina burst in to the room, calling my name. She caught sight of me, and gave a little gasp.

"Oh dear God, no," she whispered, "No one get close to her!"

She ends up yelling the last part.

Anger. Hate. Fury. Madness. Bitterness. Resentment. Enraged. None of these can describe the whirlwind of emotion I am feeling. It's all of these, yet none at the same time. I take a step towards him, my foot slamming on the ground.

I am ready. No one will call me stiff again. No One. This is it.

I leap towards Eric as quickly as possible, my speed taking him by surprise. The audience has grown bigger, encompassing nearly the entire room.

"NEVER CALL ME A STIFF!" I scream.

The whirlwind of punches that I threw against Molly are nothing compared to this. I have no words to describe this. With each hit, I am gaining speed, until my fists and feet are a blur. Eric's cold eyes are wide in astonishment, an emotion leaking in for once.

"No! This can't happen!" he yelled.

"TOO BAD!" I howl with fury lacing my voice.

Eric is a mass of black, red and blue now. He hasn't managed to land a single hit on me yet. And he's not going to either.

He staggers back, nearly tripping over. I take a savage enjoyment watching the ' _Oh So Great'_ leader being humiliated and punished.

This is who I am. A Dauntless initiate, beating a leader up. A ' _Stiff_ ' no more. I am a Dauntless Prodigy. I am Tris.

* * *

When I am done with Eric, he is a moaning mess. Blood trickling down his body, bruises everywhere, I take a step towards him.

He flinches in fear, yelping as I lean down to whisper to him, "Never call me a Stiff again."

Hi eyes widen even more. This pitiful thing used to be a cruel, proud leader. What a disgrace.

The Dauntless start to holler and cheer, praising the initiate who beat up the horrible man. The noise creates a loud din. I love it.

"Tris, Tris, Tris!" they start to yell.

I grin at the audience, which starts up another round of cheers.

"Someone take this thing to the infirmary!" I yell at them.

They quiet immediately at the sound of my voice. I could get used to this! The rage that was inside me has vanished, pride filling its place. No one wants to go near the wreck.

"Anyone?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

One man shakily steps forward, and I nod my head appreciatively at him. A good man.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"Tris!" I hear Chris yell.

Smirking, I run over to her.

"What was that?" she asks.

"He called me stiff. Thrice."

Her face blanches. She knows how big an insult that is to me.

Shakily, she says, "Well, Trissy, you are definitely Dauntless. A prodigy, at that!"

We run to the dining hall to snag some dinner, grinning the whole way. As soon as we step through, the members at the table stand up, beating the cups on the table and pumping their fists in the air.

I grin at them, nodding my head. We grab dinner (Dauntless cake) and take it to an empty table in the corner.

Above all the racket, I can't hear the person coming up behind me. Once they tap on my shoulder, I spin round reflexively, fists guarding my face.

It's Max, one of our leaders. I half-lower my guard, keeping them up just in case.

"Relax, Tris."

Oh my God. A leader knows my name! Is this good or bad?

"I wanted to congratulate you on your fight today, but warn you also," he leans closer to me.

"Come, follow me."

* * *

We are in his office. I look around, spotting n out of place panel in the wall.

Once he sees me staring at it, he tells me, "Yes, that is a secret passage."

I blush, wondering how he knew what I thought.

"Anyway, Tris. I wish to warn you about Eric. He is likely going to want revenge, so I'd stay away from him. But, I also have something to offer you."

What?

"The other leaders and I wish for you to join us."

WHAT?

"Um… uh…" I stutter.

"It's okay, no need to answer right now," he grins at me, "It's a lot to take in, I know."

* * *

I find myself wandering towards the dorms. It would be a good idea to get some sleep- I used a lot of energy today, considering I got no sleep last night.

I walk into the room, and it is silent. Initiates stare at me in fear and awe. I guess none of them want to fight me, now knowing that I'd been going easy on them.

"Tris! Over here!" Chrissy yells, breaking the silence.

I walk over, smirking the whole way. Slowly, conversation starts up again, but I notice the little glances sent towards me all the time.

"So, Trissy. That was quite some stunt you pulled there," Chrissy smiles.

"Ya, Tris, what happened?" Will asks.

"Oh, he called me stiff. Three times."

"Oh God that wasn't smart!"

"But seriously, Tris? How good at fighting are you?" Chris wonders.

"Very good. Very, very good," I grin.

* * *

Hi guys! Yep, It was Eric! DUH DUH DUH! There will probs be another chapter tomorrow if I have time.

Sorry if I take a while to update some longer chapters - my computer has the worst keyboard! I have to go back every fifteen seconds and put spaces between some words!

Thanks for such a great response to the last Chappie!

Arrivederci,

MG


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Fourteen

My eyes spring open as a hand claps over my mouth. _Damn!_ I had been too deeply asleep to wake at the sound of the footsteps. I am dragged off my bed, and my eyes are blindfolded before I can see who my captor is. I sink my teeth deep into the hand, and hear a scream of pain. It came from a man, I think. No, I'm sure.

I _know_ that voice. That's the voice of a coward. That's Al.

Before I know it, they have gagged me using a piece of fabric. I kick and punch, but another pair of hands comes in. These grab me by the legs, while Al's grab me by the hands. I wriggle in their grip, trying desperately to escape. It is no use. Both of my captors are male – and I think I know who the second one is.

Peter. The cold-hearted man I beat up. It would make sense; he would want to hurt me after I humiliated him.

I am being carried away, my body swinging from side to side. Still I struggle, but it is to no avail.

* * *

The sound of falling water reaches my ears. Are they going to throw me over the chasm? Dear God, please no!

I am furious by now. This is my fault. If I wasn't so _weak,_ if I'd worked a bit _harder,_ if I hadn't been so _idiotic,_ then I could be free!

I rant inside my mind, anger building inside me. How dare they! What would –

My thoughts are cut off as the motion stops. I wait with bated breath for something to happen. A fist lands on my shoulder, sure to leave a bruise. There must be a third person, a third one out for my blood. I try to twist in my capturers' grip, yet they hold me firm.

 _I am weak. I am useless. I might be dead._

Soon will come the feeling of weightlessness. One of hovering in the air – then it will all be over.

No! No! I can't let that happen! I have a life to live!

A voice – Al's – snaps me out of my desperate thought, "Peter, I thought we were only going to scare her?"

"Would you rather we came last? She's better out of the way."

I was right. It was Peter, the sneaky little –

They are taking off my blindfold. I am near the chasm – being held over the edge, to be precise. The other person was Drew, who seems rather… surprised. Why? Of course. I can't see Al. He must be hiding from me. _Coward._ Peter's face has a cruel smirk plastered all over it. My anger starts to surge up again, blood boiling, eyes flashing.

How dare they? How dare they!

"Bye-bye Stiff," he sneers.

It'll all be over now. Like a feather plummeting to Earth.

No – I can hear someone running towards us! I wish I could just lift my arms to take off this wretched gag! I start growling in frustration, eyes rolling. _Helpless, useless._

Peter's grip starts to slide, slowly taunting me. _Death is coming, Tris. Are you ready?_

I'm not! I'm not! Not yet! But… oh God! The stupidity! I have my arm restrained – but my feet are left dangling in air! I wrap my legs around the poles, making sure Peter can't see me. Ha! Take that!

He let's go. I find myself starting to swing down. Reaching out, I grab a bar underneath the ledge, holding on to it.

From above, I can hear screams. What's happening? The person! The person must be beating them up!

Slowly, wearily, I start to pull myself up. I am dragging myself over the railing when a pair of arms come into view. They haul me over, and I sink into the waiting darkness.

* * *

My eyes flutter open. All at once, the pain hits my body like a truck. I wince slightly, trying to not register the pain. Under my head is a… pillow.

Why am I in a bed?

"You're awake," a voice calls out to me.

In agony, I push myself up, sitting cross legged. Standing by a sink, washing his hands, is Four.

Oh. I'm in… Four's bed?

I must look confused, as he starts to explain what happened.

"You were attacked by Peter, Drew and Al. They dropped you over the chasm, as you probably know, and you latched onto a bar in some great gymnastics moves," he tells me.

Really? I was almost being killed and he noticed my Gymnastic skill? Really?

"Anyways, I saw this but I didn't get there in time. Or so I thought. I beat them up, then noticed you hanging from the railing. I carried you over here to my apartment, and here you are."

"Um, thanks," I blush.

"Wow, the big bad prodigy is blushing!"

"Oh, shut it!" I laugh.

No, no, no! I just told my instructor to shut up! All he does is laugh with me though. What? I am so confused right now!

I climb out of bed, and start to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he raised an eyebrow.

"To the dorms?"

"Nope."

"I need to go back. I need to show them that they can't hurt me!" I say quietly, "I need to show them that I am not weak! That I'm not helpless!"

"Okay, okay!" he smirks.

"But, whether you like it or not, you're going to have to go in looking beaten tomorrow," he adds.

"No."

I won't. They can come at me! Do your worst, I say! Do your worst!

"No?"

"No."

"Fine," he sighs, "Don't come running to me when you get beat up again though."

Does he really think so little of me? Does he think I'm still the little meek Abnegation?

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of people thinking I'm weak! I beat Eric up! I'm a prodigy! I – AM – NOT – WEAK!" I end up screaming.

He looks shocked. I turn on my heel, pushing through the door. I run, fast, faster, faster! Go, keep going, never stop! I will not be beaten! Not again! Try my spirit, try my will! Try my heart and try my mind! I will not break!

* * *

Hiya everyone! Here's another chapter - hope you like it!

Yay, bank holiday! I have Monday off!

Ta Ta For Now,

MG


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Fifteen

I stalk into the dormitory, a growl in the back of my throat. My shoulder aches whenever I swing my arms. My eyes narrow as I see the empty beds of Peter, Drew and Al. _Damn, he sent them to the infirmary._ I would have liked that privilege myself, Four!

Reaching the bed, I slip into it quietly. They will pay. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold.

* * *

I have gotten two hours' worth of sleep. It is now 3:47 in the morning, and I am getting ready for my run. Putting my long hair in a high ponytail, I set out. No jogging this time. I will sprint, sprint and sprint! No weakness any longer.

I collapse down onto the floor after half an hour. Swigging from my water bottle I gasp for breath. I should have stuck to jogging.

I haul myself up and over towards the training room. Eric interrupted me last time, so now I need a full workout.

It strikes me like a chord. _Eric._ He's the one behind the attack. Max warned me about this! How stupid can I be? Why I got an aptitude for Erudite is what I want to know.

A usual, I stretch before getting a punching bag out. I have to stop after a while to turn the bag around. I had been punching one spot continuously, and it was close to breaking.

* * *

6:19. Time to wake Chrissy up and get breakfast.

I have now devised a way of waking her up. Chrissy, unknown to everyone else, has a ticklish spot. A very ticklish spot.

She wakes up laughing, tears flowing from her eyes. I stop reluctantly, a grin on my face. That was _fun_. She slowly gets dressed, and we head off towards the hall.

"So, Trissy, explain to me why you have a bruise on your shoulder?"

"Um… I fell over on it," I reply uneasily.

"Liar. You're biting the inside of your cheek!"

 _Damn the Candor!_

"Fine," I sigh reluctantly, "I got attacked last night, and they punched my shoulder."

"Who? Why?" she demands.

I shrug my shoulders to the why, wincing when I remember the bruise.

"Ow… It was Peter, Drew, and… Al."

"Al? Al? I expected Peter and even Drew, but Al? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Chrissy, I heard his voice."

"I never thought he'd do something like that," she says weakly.

"I knew. I always figured he'd try the coward's way out. Cause that's all he is. A yellow bellied wimp! He like it better when I was weaker, when I was the _Stiff._ Now I'm better, he's _scared_. Scared of being knocked out," I say bitterly.

He would never fit in here. A good-for-nothing scaredy cat with no bravery at all. He'll never make it through. He doesn't fit into a faction.

As we enter the hall, I stick my head up, back straight, proud to show my strength. They won't break me.

I grab a muffin and walk over to Uriah's table. Sneering, I locate Peter, Al and Drew. They are shuffling in, heads down, hunched over. Pathetic.

"What happened to them?" Uriah asks, pointing towards the group.

"They got beat up by Four," I tell him.

"Wh – Why?" he splutters.

"Maybe because they tried to dump me over the chasm," I reply dryly.

"And you're the one who comes in proud? Wow, my Trissy-poo is a winner!"

"Never call me that," I deadpan.

He backs off, arms in the air in surrender.

"Good," I purr.

* * *

Four tells us to head to the dorm to meet with the other initiates. Why? Naturally, I'm curious (a third Erudite) but I comply anyway.

Max is standing there in the dorm, hands behind back, looking utterly ruthless.

"Initiates. As toy may or may not know, today is Visiting Day."

It is? Will my parents come? I mean, it's a high probability that they won't, of course.

"You must remember this…"

As he explains the rules and expresses our utmost desire to not seem attached, I ponder over what Max had asked me. A leader. A leader, me? I'm not too sure…

"Tris? I'd like to speak to you," Max calls out.

Oh no. It's only now that I notice he has the same tattoos as Eric on his neck. Leadership tattoos?

"Have you thought anymore on being a leader?"

What to say, what to say…

"I have thought Max. I'm not sure though. I mean, what would happen if I failed the next stage? Then what'd happen?"

"Then you would be given to the factionless and have nothing to do with us anymore."

"You don't even know what I'm like! I could be a… a – monster, for all you know!"

"But you aren't. And we want you as a leader. You'd be helping us! One of our leaders recently retired, leaving an empty spot. We also have Mariah, who is a female leader. I'm sure she wants another woman on the team!"

"I… Okay. Okay, I will be a leader for you."

"That's great! I have to go tell Mari, she'll be over the moon at this!"

With that, he runs off arms pumping. I shake my head, and start to trail over to the Pit.

* * *

Almost desperately, I scan the crowd for grey. Just a flash, please!

There, in the corner of my eye, is a woman dressed in stiff grey clothes. My mother.

I run over, weaving through the crowd. No, no. Slow down. No attachment to family members, Max said. Cool and calm, emotionless.

I limit myself to a brisk walk. When I reach my mother, she pulls me into a… hug? An Abnegation? Hugging? Wow!

"Hi, Mum. Nice to see you again," I smile, hugging back.

"Oh my! Look at your muscle! Is that… Do you have a six pack?" she gasp, "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"You are?" I ask weakly, "Oh, and yeah, it is a six pack. I work out a lot."

She rolls her eyes dramatically, "Yes, of course I'm proud of you! Just like I am of Caleb."

"So, where's Dad?"

"He… he was busy."

"You mean he didn't want to come."

"Your father has been rather selfish lately, sweetheart. Beatrice – "

"It's Tris now," I smile.

"Nice. Tris, I'm sorry about your Father. He took the news badly, along with the newspapers about everything," she grimaces.

"Yes. I saw those," my voice turns cold.

"Right. Well, who's that? He looks familiar," she tells me as she points out Four.

"That's my instructor, Four."

He sees us looking at him, and strolls over to greet us.

"You must be Tris' mother. I am Four, her instructor."

"Do I know you? You seem familiar," she frowns.

He stiffens, "I highly doubt it. I do not make it a regular occurrence to meet with _Stiffs_."

"Do not call us Stiffs!" I yell.

All my mother does is smile, patting my arm gently.

"It's okay, I'm not offended."

"Anyways, Tris is doing very well in Training. I am sure she is first – as the undefeated champion, I'm not sure there's much else she could be."

"Oh, I can't tell you enough how proud of you I am!"

"You already told me, Mum," I reply, smirking.

"That I did," she concedes.

We chat for a while before Four heads off to another family.

"So, am I right in thinking that you like Mr Instructor?"

"His name is Four. And… I don't know. Probably not," I shrug.

"I can see it, Tris, don't try and deny it," she winks.

I am blushing profusely by the time the bell goes off, ending Visiting Day.

Sighing, I head off to Chrissy, pondering over the things my mother said. And how was my mother so good at hugging? Abnegation's don't hug. She wasn't fazed by the glass roof either.

How?

* * *

Hello! Another chappie up!

Thanks to all of you for your support :)

Shalom,

MG


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Sixteen

"Tris! Hey! Come with us!" Uriah calls to me.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"It's a Dauntless tradition," he smirks.

A tradition? I didn't know Dauntless _had_ traditions! What on earth could it be?

* * *

As we approach the tallest building, I am bouncing up and down with excitement. What is it? Obviously something at the top of that building – why else would we head to the biggest structure here?

"Hey Zeke! Did you remember to put the generator on?" Uriah yells.

"Of course I did!" Zeke shouted back, "I'm not stupid, Idiot!"

"Hey, I'm not the idiot here! Remember the time when – "

"BOYS! Enough!" I scream at them.

They fall silent immediately. I have to stifle a snigger when I see their round eyes. Aww, are the wittle boys a bit scaredy-waredy?

We head into the building, stopping at an elevator. I've never ridden in one before. Abnegation always took the stairs.

"What floor?" Lynn asks.

"100," I reply instantly.

"How would you know?" she scowls.

"My dear Lynn, we are in the tallest building here with Dauntless members. Where else would we go?" I smirk.

She just sighs, pressing the button with a roll of her eyes. The small box zooms upwards with a lurching motion, making us stagger around. I think I hate these metal death-traps now.

* * *

Well well, what do we have here? A zip line, of course! Metal cables stretch out from the tip of the building into the unknown. I spot the black harnesses we are going to be in. They have a metal handle, which I assume is a brake. This is going to be fun!

I shuffle into the queue, impatiently waiting for my turn.

"Come on," I moan.

It seems like hours have passed since I got here when I am next. Nervous jitters run through me as I bounce on the balls of my feet.

"Tris, you're up!" Zeke calls me over.

 _Finally!_ I jog over, slipping into the black material.

"Let's go, let's go!" I crow.

With a big smile, he pulls back the harness, and sends me into the oblivion.

I laugh maniacally as I soar through the sky. _I'm just like a bird,_ I think. If only I had wings…

As if to mimic them, I stick my arms out to either side. The feeling of wind caressing my skin is simply delightful. My laughter renews, enjoying the sensations.

All too soon, it is time for my ride to come to an end. I see a net of hands coming up, and reach behind me for the brake. Smoothly, I pull down, slowly stopping myself. Undoing the straps quickly, I drop down into the waiting arms. I find myself laughing along with the others. That was extraordinary.

* * *

My skin is buzzing, eyes wide, hair wind swept. We are running back to the compound, sprinting towards it. As always, I am leading at the front. We climb the building where we first jumped off the train, and prepare to fall down into the net.

I take the opportunity to go first, back flipping off the edge. The members whoop in delight at my daring. A prodigy, they call me. My cheeks warm remembering the praise they heaped on me.

I jog towards the dorms, excited about telling Chrissy.

 _Oh God, Chrissy!_ I have forgotten all about her! Guilt fills my stomach, making it churn. She's going to grill me.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I was worried out of my mind! No note, no explanation, for all I knew, Peter had you again!" she screamed at me.

I cringe, sliding away from the maniac.

"Sorry, sorry. I was with Uriah," I mutter desolately.

"Sorry don't cut it!"

My eyes grow cold as she rants at me. What right has she to do this?

"Christina. You are not my mother, so stop acting like it. Snap out of it!" I tell her.

She looks taken back. I guess no one has stopped her. Wow, I seem to be very good at confusing people!

"Yeah, you're right," she murmurs sheepishly, "I'll stop now."

"Look, Chrissy, I appreciate your concern, and thanks for caring about me," I hug her.

"Friends?" she smiles.

"Friends," I confirm.

* * *

My eyes blink open, pulling the world into focus. I sit up quietly, pulling on clothes while I gaze at Chris' clock. 4:03. Later than usual. I guess that I'm making up for lost hours bit by bit.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I stalk out the dormitory quiet as a cat.

After an hour of running, I head off towards the training room. Another day of punching bags – and someone had better not walk in on me again!

Thinking of Eric, I start punching the bag. His face replaces the fabric, and I hit it all the much harder. He's hurt me one too many times! My fist slams into the fabric, ripping it.

 _Damn, I should have held back,_ I think.

Shrugging, I turn away and head off to breakfast. Chrissy has asked me not to wake her anymore. If she wants to be late, then it's fine by me.

I sit with Uriah and co again. Of course, I have my muffin with me. Picking it apart, I join the conversation.

"So, you guys looking forward to the rankings today?" Uriah asks.

Are they today? Oh well, not like I have anything to worry about. I'm not being arrogant, just stating the truth.

The others chorus 'yes', making me chuckle. They also have nothing to worry about, if the stories are true.

In the training room, my hands are sweating. I know it's illogical, but I just can't help being nervous. Chrissy stands to my right, Will next to her. We are huddled together, staring at the board as if it will suddenly flicker to life.

We all jump as Four enters, slamming the doors wide open.

"If you haven't realised it yet, initiates, it is ranking day," he calls out.

I hide a smirk behind a cough as Peter's eyes widen. He knows I'm first, and he's jealous.

Four types into the computer, and the board turns on. A grin splits my face as I read it.

 _1\. Tris_

 _2\. Peter_

 _3\. Will_

 _4\. Christina_

 _5\. Molly_

 _6\. Drew_

 _7\. Al_

* * *

Hiya my little smiley faces! Here's another chapter. Sorry I didn't upload quicker :(

Cookies to all!

Adios,

MG


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Seventeen

"How can that weakling be above me?" Molly demands.

It doesn't matter. She is drowned out by the raucous cheers of my friends and I.A warm glow comes to my cheeks as I am congratulated. Having friends is… nice, I decide.

"Well done guys!" I yell above the din.

They all break into massive grins, and do the unexpected. Grabbing me, I am hauled up in the air on their hands. They push me up and down, jogging out of the infirmary with me still up high. I relax while laughing, completely happy.

* * *

We have a day off today. Uriah's invited us to another party at Zeke's. Hopefully they won't get drunk again. Grimacing at the memories, I am towed off to the shops (more commonly known as Hell) to get some new clothes.

At the first shop, Christina squeals and pulls me inside. She must have spotted something. I'm about to get annoyed with her yanking my arm, when I see the look of joy on her face. It softens the ice surrounding my cold heart, slowly thawing me out.

"Come on, Tris! This'll look great on you!" she beams.

She's right. I come strutting out of the changing room with a black halter crop top, a black knee length skirt and ankle high suede black boots. Over the top was a black leather jacket with the dauntless symbol embossed where a pocket would go. Badass, you could say.

"We so need to get your nails done!" Chris gushed.

I raise an eyebrow at my friend's antics, sighing. With that, we head off to the makeup store. Chrissy also makes me promise to get my eyeshadow done. So I get my nails done a deep, shining black and my eyes with metallic blue and black cat eyeshadow. All in all, I look amazing if I do say so myself.

Chrissy takes one look and rants on about how I should do this more often. Hauling me over to a mirror, she applies black lipstick to me.

One word. Wow.

* * *

We knock on Zeke's door, and I'm hit by a wave of déjà vu. Please no beer this time!

He opens it, grinning at us. Unlike the previous party, he is not drunk, nor is he holding alcohol. This is probably a first, though.

"Hey ladies, looking stunning tonight," he winks, "It's just a party for you initiates, so no random Dauntless members here, nor booze for you young ones!"

Chris and I roll our eyes at his dramatic voice and push our way in. Zeke holds his hands up in mock surrender, chuckling slightly at us.

Sitting on the floor in a rough circle are Four, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will and Lynn. They all shuffle over to give us sitting room. Once on the floor, Zeke enters holding a tray. This tray has on it some shot glasses (obviously for the others in the room) and some cups of Sprite, Fanta and Coke.

Drinks in hand, we start the games.

"First up, Never Have I Ever!" Zeke proclaims before adding sullenly, "Instead of drinking alcohol, I guess we can just raise our hands..."

Even I have heard of this one – it's pretty well known. I snigger at Zeke's last statement, wondering how annoyed he must be.

"Me first! Me first!" Uriah yells, "Never have I ever worn a dress!"

Christina, Marlene, Zeke Uriah and I raise our hands.

"Zeke? Uriah? Care to spill?" I smirk, wondering why on earth they would wear a dress.

"It was a dare!" Zeke shouts at the same time as Uriah yells, "I wanted to see what it was like!"

"Uriah!" Marlene says, sounding scandalized, "How dare you not tell me!"

"I didn't want you to laugh – "

"I could have helped and made you into a proper lady!" she ranted.

"Uh – ok?" Uriah peeped.

Laughing our butts off, we returned to the game.

"Never have I ever… come first in the rankings," Uriah smirked.

To my surprise, Four raises his hand with me.

"Never have I ever ran round the pit naked," Will piped up.

Unsurprisingly (but just as funny), Zeke and Uriah raise their hands again.

"It was a dare!" they yell at the same time.

My thoughts are drifting away, my brain subconsciously acting for me.

"Never have I ever sang karaoke!" I hear Chris say.

Nope. Nada. Never. Not once. It is a surprise though that I'm the only one.

"Well, I guess this turned into a game of truth and dare…" Zeke mutters evilly, "Tris! I dare you to sing karaoke in front of the whole pit!"

I groan, knowing that I'm going to make a fool of myself. Not to mention the fact that I hadn't even said 'dare' in the first place.

"Fine!" I snap, "But don't expect me to be good!"

* * *

I wipe my sweating hands on my mini-skirt nervously, waiting for Zeke to call me up on stage.

"All right! Ladies and Gentlemen, due to a certain Dauntless Prodigy having never sung karaoke, she has accepted a dare to do so! At her wish, I tell you for her: 'don't expect me to be very good'. Please welcome Tris Prior!"

I snarl at Zeke while walking on, snatching the mic from his hands.

"You're getting it tonight," I glare evilly.

He swallows audibly, making the gathering crowd in the pit laugh.

"Now, Dauntless, I will say this once, and only once. _It is a dare,_ " I hiss.

They just nod amiably, waiting for me to start singing. I have chosen the song 'the lonely' by Christina Perry. It has special meanings to me, about how lonely I was in Abnegation, how I wished to be free from that grey town.

I nod at the person controlling the sound system, and they put the words up, playing the music. But it's not like I need the words anyway! I start to sing softly, my voice rising and falling in melodies. I spin a tale so melancholy that it has several people crying. Scratch that, it has everyone crying! It surprises me that even Four has a tear leaking from the corner of his eye.

I finish softly, closing my eyes to stop them from bursting past the barrier. When I said this song was special, I meant it. It is the first one that truly describes how I felt back in that dull life.

I am dazed to hear a raucous round of applause – all people seated are now standing, some sobbing at my singing. It would be funny if everyone was not so sad.

Zeke comes sprinting towards me, eyes wide, tears trailing down his cheeks. He grabs the mic that I had clipped back on the stand.

"Dauntless members – I think we all agree that Tris is the best singer ever!" he yells emotionally.

"Aww, is widdle Zeke cwying?" I coo.

"Tris, stop. You may not believe us, but it seems like you can't see for yourself. We are all in states of emotional breakdown due to your singing!"

The members are still applauding, and start to chant my name. What is it with Dauntless and chanting my name?

I am lifted onto a sea of hands, some patting my back in a congratulatory manner. Over all this I can hear sobs. Naw, now I feel bad!

* * *

Hi guys! Aw trying to write an emotional part at the end :(

I really need to know if this story is good, coz it kind of seems like its going nowhere to me... of course, if you guys want me to continue, I will.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews and support! You're amazing!

Totsiens,

MG

P.S if you guys want me to write a certain goodbye, then please PM :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Eighteen

After the emotional trauma that was me singing, the crowd started to split up, heading in different directions. Funnily enough, none of them tried to deny their tears. Big bad Dauntless crying? Why, of _course_! Oh could you hear the sarcasm? My bad…

Today is the first day of fears. That is the reason of my stress, which is the founder of my sarcasm. It is beyond comprehension why of all times that I could be sardonic; it's when there are usually officials and high-ranking people around. And when I'm sarcastic, I happen to not be able to control my tongue! Here comes a day of apologizing…

Once again huddled in our little group, we mutter together about inconsequential things – a desperate attempt to ignore the goings on around us. People crying, moaning and boasting surround us. It is disgusting. Can't they keep their fear to themselves? The people who brag are worst – they are trying to bluster around, intimidating others to forget their own anxiety. Vile people.

"Christina!" Four calls out.

She is the first to go in. As per 'tradition', transfers go first. No order, because the machine inside chooses at random.

We wait for around fifteen minutes for her to come out. Is that the normal time? I reckon so, seeming as Chrissy I usually in the middle. Hmm, that didn't come out right…

She is shaking and sweating, face pale. Rushing over to her, we attempt to comfort her trembling form. If it is this bad, I am not sure that I wish to do it…

No Al will be called this time. He was chucked out into the Factionless when he came last. _Good riddance_ , I think. That jealous weakling didn't deserve to be here.

"Peter!"

I pray and pray to whatever deities are here that Peter gets the worse time. Unfortunately to me, he comes out quicker than Chris.

"Ha! Seven minutes. Beat that, Stiff," he hisses at me.

I can't. I will come last, I know it! I start to pale at the thought of all my hard work going down the drain. No amount of preparing can help me this time.

"Tris!"

My name. My name has been called out. I stand shakily, brushing invisible dust off my pants. Here we go. I stiffly force myself to walk towards that door of doom, quiet all around me.

 _The prodigy,_ they whisper. _The best here,_ they say.

Oh, how I'm going to prove them wrong.

* * *

Like a spring ready to snap, I tense in the cold chair. It is just like the one from the tattoo parlour, and the aptitude test. I guess this is the standard chair. It would explain why it keeps popping up.

 _Focus!_ This is dangerous! This can determine my whole life! Whether I get a job I hate, or one I love. The difference between a leader or… Factionless.

"Relax, sti – Tris," he tells me, almost slipping that word out.

Taking a needle, he injected me with a serum. Fear serum is its name. I wait for the serum to take effect, for the darkness to take over. Nothing happens. One minute, two minutes, three, four, five.

Nothing.

Four looks confused. He types into the computer, the foreign emotion still plastering his face. Slowly, very, very slowly, his eyes start to widen.

"Impossible," he murmurs.

"You should have known by now that with me, nothing is impossible," I grin as I sit up.

If the serum was going to take place, it would have done so by now.

"Tris, I think I know why the serum doesn't work on you," he states uncertainly.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Inside I am worrying. Does he know of my Divergence? Does he know of my resistance to conforming? Does he known of my deepest, darkest secret?

"Tris, I think that you… you have no fears."

My breathing picks up as he mentions it. _Of course._ That would explain a lot. How I am not afraid of Peter, or of hurting another being. Of how I am not afraid of heights, nor of wasps. Of how I'm… not afraid of anything.

"Alright," I agree, nodding ng my head.

"You're fine with this? You're not freaking out? You're not amazed, or surprised?" he seems startled with my answer.

"No, I'm not," I smile at him, "I'm fine with it – great, actually. It explains a lot really."

* * *

I step out the door, smile on my face, bounce in my step. The day suddenly seems sunnier, suddenly seems that little bit brighter.

I jog lightly towards Chrissy, grinning the whole way.

"What's up with you? You look like you're on Amity serum," Will snorts.

Amity serum? How would he know what that looks like?

"And how would you know what that is like?" I smirk.

"Um, no reason," he blushes.

"Did you actually?" I groan at his stupidity.

"Maybe," he mumbles, flush deepening.

I laugh, a light tinkle that comes flowing out of me.

"Definitely on peace serum," he mutters.

"Tris, what's into you? Did it go well?" she asks, sounding a bit jealous.

"Oh Chrissy, you have no idea what so ever. No Idea at all," I chuckle

"I'll take that as a yes," she mock glares at me with envy, "What happened?"

"Well… I may or may not have no fears!"

They gasp, mouths opening and closing like goldfish.

"What? But... that's preposterous! Impossible, even!" Will gapes at me.

"Nope, not impossible, just highly unlikely!" I beam.

"So," Peter drawls behind me, not using the S word out of fear, "How badly did you do?"

"Oh Peter," I grin maniacally, "You have no clue."

* * *

I dance into the dining hall, following my fellow initiates. It's like I'm the sun chasing away the gloomy clouds.

"What's up with you?" Uriah grumbles.

I tell him my story, laughing at his reaction. I can't wait for the end test – I'm going to ace it! Grinning, I bite into my hamburger, ketchup oozing out.

Now that everyone on our table knows about my 'little secret', I feel much better. Earlier, I was right about Chrissy's time being the average. Will got sixteen minutes while the rest got around that area. Apart from Drew. His was appalling! Twenty-eight minutes and fifty-three seconds. Terrible. Considering that he was second-last on the ranking, it is certain that he will be knocked out as well as one other person. Because this time, two people get knocked out.

I'm not surprised that I don't care. Actually, I couldn't care less! As long as none of my friends are factionless, then I'll be fine. As much as I wish and hope though, I know Peter won' be knocked out. That means it will have to also be Molly.

Chris and Will are ahead of her already – she got nineteen minutes and a half. Not bad, but definitely not good. I'm going to hope with my heart and mind that it's Molly. I know it sounds atrocious, but it's better than my companions being last.

* * *

Hi Guys! Wow thank you all so much for the response! I'll definitely continue... and no, Tris will not die!

Omg I have wanted to write this chapter before I even started this story! Defo my fav ;)

Avvedeci,

MG


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Nineteen

Here we are again, heading off to face our fears. I say our, but I mean theirs. Cause, if you didn't remember, I have none! I feel a bit guilty at the joy I feel, knowing that Will and Chris can't share in it.

But now, well, now I can become a leader. With the certainty of success in my mind, I set off to find Max But what if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he's found a better replacement? Despite the irrationality of that statement, I cannot shake its gnawing teeth from my mind.

I am there. Max opens the door as I knock, a smile spreading its way across his face.

"Tris!" he grins.

"HI Max," I reply meekly.

No, no, no! You are a fierce warrior! Not the weak Abnegation! Pull yourself together!

"Before we get to business, I'd like to congratulate you on your singing."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"Really, Tris, I don't know why you apologised at the beginning. Was it in advance for making us cry?" he teases me.

I find myself replying, "Oh of course! I wouldn't want to hurt the badass Dauntless' pride would I? After all, big teddy bears like you lot can't admit to weakness, can you?"

The words behind what I just said hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh God I just teased a leader! But instead of his brow darkening, he laughs long and loud. Um, okay?

He starts rubbing his hands together, smiling gleefully, "So, have you thought anymore on becoming leader?"

"I have. And I'm going to say yes."

Surprisingly, Max pumps his fist in the air, running round the air whooping.

"We got her! We got her!" he starts to chant.

I shake my head bemusedly at the childish leader, wondering if all of them were like that. Hopefully not… I don't think I would be able to keep my sanity otherwise. I wonder what this Maria is like as well.

"So, what caused this change of mind?" Max grins at me.

"Well, I'll just say that it had something to do with my fear landscape," I smirk.

"Oh, that is _so_ not fair! The other leaders were going on about how you were 'remarkable' and how it's 'never been seen before'. What happened?" he complained.

"Aww, I don't think I should ruin the surprise!" I grin naughtily.

I break into laughter as the almighty leader starts to pout. When a knock on the door comes, we both cut off abruptly, straightening our clothes and wiping emotion from our faces.

As Max opens the door, I see a woman standing there.

"Maria!" Max grins, relaxing around the leader.

"You must be Tris," she smiles warmly at me.

"Yes, I am," I answer, smiling softly.

"Oh yes, you'll do perfectly," she purrs.

Entering the room, I take stock of her appearance. Rich brown hair is in a bun high on the back of her head, pulling it back from her face. Her eyes are a warm brown, and she is smiling softly at me. Beautiful in her own way, I like her already.

"So, have you told Max about your fears yet?" she smirks.

"Oh yes, my 'fears'," I say exaggeratedly, "Well, not yet. I thought he deserved a surprise at the end!"

Sweetly smiling like the devil, I place a long finger over my lips, making a shush motion at Maria. She laughs outright with me as we watch Max's face become exasperated.

"Women," he sighs.

"Men," we mock him, perfectly in sync.

* * *

I am so so so so so sorry for this ridiculously short chapter! I am incredibly busy at the moment, and I just needed to get this out to tell you guys some info.

I won't be posting as much for the next two weeks, as I have way too much going on - hopefully, I'll still post! Thanks to those who continually support me! You guys are great!

 **I need to run an idea by you guys as well.** This is about the Eris fanfic! I was originally going to do one about Tris being a leader with Eric etc. but I'm not sure if it's too similar to this one, as Tris is becoming a leader. Help, anyone?

Sorry,

MG


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twenty

A cruel smirk is plastered on my lips as I slowly creep up to Chrissy. Hands held out, I swivel my head to check for others.

Earlier, I had woken the other initiates, a show of 'kindness' on my part. Well, I just wanted them out the way to be honest.

When I see none, I loom over her bed. Stretching out, I frantically tickle Chris until she is screaming with laughter. Choking between her tears, she starts to gasp at me.

"T-T-Tris… s-stop this… n-now!"

"Oh, but why my dear Christina?" I ask sweetly, still torturing her.

"P-please?"

Unable to stand her puppy eyes, I give in. She heaves herself off her bed, heaving in deep breathes.

"You're such a meanie," she grumbles.

"Aww, I'm sorry, was the big bad Tris being nasty?" I mock her, smiling.

She merely rolls her eyes and starts to get ready.

As we approach the fear room, bounce enters my step and a beam is on my face.

"Stop acting so damn cheerful, it's depressing!" Chris mutters.

I don't reply, simply beaming larger. A friendly mock, you could call this.

"Hey, you're not the one who has to face her fears!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? She doesn't have to face her fears? What is this?"

The annoying voice of Peter enters our conversation as we turn to see his visage. A haughty smirk is curled on his lips, cocky eyebrow raised. The perfect picture of arrogance.

"Whatever, it's not like we're going to tell you," Chrissy huffed.

"Christina," I inject smoothly, "I can fight my own battles, thank you."

She turns bright red, mumbling about 'didn't mean it that way' and 'embarrassing friends'. I just laugh, causing her to turn an even darker shade of tomato – which, of course, makes me laugh harder.

"Well, St- uh, aren't you going to tell me?"

He almost slipped. Shame, it would have given me a reason to beat him up.

"Oh? And why would I need to do that?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you?" he leans closer to me, "do you have… something to hide?"

I shrug, unfazed, "Everyone does. Just like you're afraid of… what was it again?"

It's his turn to be a cherry scarlet.

"You know nothing, so shut it!" he snarls at me.

"And neither do you, so do try not to be a hypocrite. But I think you'll find out that I know much more than you think."

I am lying, of course. I just happened to hit the jackpot. Well, a person like Peter would be embarrassed about having fears, wouldn't they?

* * *

Everyone is done with their tests. Four didn't even bother to call me in, just carried on to the next person. I can feel peter staring at me incredulously.

"What is it that makes you have such special treatment?" he eventually snapped.

"Maybe it's just that I'm so much better than you?" I smirk.

"Fat chance," he snorted at my question.

I smile knowingly and proceed to drag Chris out of the room for lunch.

"I'm hungry!" I moan, pulling on her arm.

She huffs, but hurried up, jogging alongside me. In the recesses of my mind, I celebrate a silent victory.

Grabbing some random food (and of course, a muffin), we collapse beside Uriah and co.

"Why are you so tired?" Lynn stared at me.

"It's so boring, just sitting there!" I moan.

"Better than actually doing it though," she pointed out quietly.

Wait, quietly? Is that right? The great, almighty Lynn was quiet? A day I never knew would come has arrived, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

"Let's go shopping! We have the whole afternoon to ourselves!" Christina squealed.

And that's how I found myself trying on clothes. It was almost like Chris had teleported us there! One second we were at lunch, the next, we're here! It's an ancient mystery…

So far, she had picked me out a cute denim jacket that cut off at my belly button with long sleeves, medium sized booty shorts, some black flats and a plain black top under it all. Quite simple- different to what Chrissy usually insists I wear.

"Oh My God! You look fabulouso!" she screamed in my ear.

I wince, hands over ears. She was so goddamn loud sometimes!

"Chrissy, too loud… I think you deafened me…"

"But you look so good!"

I give in to the raging tempest of Christina and buy the clothes, costing me 15 points. I mentally wince at the price – how is it that everything Chris finds is so expensive? But I must admit, it looks good.

"So, Chrissy, what do we do now?" I question her.

"Umm, we could get our nails done?" she suggests, pointing hopefully towards said shop.

"No thanks… Can we get another tattoo?" I ask, "I have an idea for one."

"Sure! Will you tell me?"

"No, nope and no."

"Spoilsport!" she pouts.

* * *

"Hey, Tris, here for another tattoo?" Tori greets me.

"Got it in one," I smile softly.

"Well then, come on in!"

She gestures towards the room I know, and we head in.

"Tori, can I borrow a pencil and paper? I want to show you what I want."

"Sure thing, girl."

With pencil and pad in hand, I start to draw. Twisting and turning the paper, I hear Tori gasp at what I draw. It is a beautiful feather which will curl around my elbow, dissolving into a flock of birds at the tip. Beautiful.

"Wow, Tris, you have an art there," she murmurs lowly.

"It's nothing, really."

Half an hour later, we are done. I am beaming at my new design, taking in the swirls of the ink. I love tattoos. They make me feel so free – like I can do anything I want, anything whatsoever.

Walking out, I don't bother to flatten the smile.

"Tris, what's up!" Chris smiles.

She's gotten another piercing, I see. This one is on her belly button, a small diamond that glitters in the light.

"Chrissy, that's cute!"

"OH MY GOD! Oh my God! The great Tris, the High Tris, said that my belly button piercing was CUTE!"

Overreacting, much?

* * *

YES! YES! Another chapter, finally! Sorry for the wait, guys :P

Shoutout to: I believe in nargles too, for being an awesome person and having many weird chats with me! You're great fun ;)

SMILEY FACES RULE THE WORLD!

SORRY,

MG


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twenty-One

Christina is jogging next to me, gritting her teeth and shaking with jitters. It's the day of the final fear testing. Me? Oh, I have nothing to worry about! Scratch that, I'm still worried. Will it count if I don't even go through the simulation?

Oh well. Live and let live, as they say. We stop at the doors to the final room and I push them open. Creaking, they give way to me. I step inside, forcing a bounce into myself.

"Oh look, it's the soon-to-be Factionless!" Peter smirks.

"Yeah right! In your dreams," I can't stop the laughter bubbling from inside me.

He looks incredulous that I'm laughing on a day like this. The emotion on his face even makes Chrissy snicker a bit. Soon though, the peals of laughter die down, and they are stuck in the nervous state from before.

"So, Chrissy, have I told you about what my brother did when he was younger?"

I'd do anything to make her feel better. Even if it's telling about my past life. About Caleb. About being a _traitor_.

"No, why?"

"Oh, it's the funniest thing," I say airily, "He decided one day when he was eight that he wanted to help an old lady carry her shopping."

At this, I start giggling at the memories.

"So he took two of the heaviest bags she had, and started to carry them down the street with her. He completed the errand, and his hands were super sore!"

"Is there a funny bit to this story?" Chrissy interrupts.

"I'm getting there, Jeez," I mutter, "So then the lady wanted to thank him, but he said 'no ma'am, I don't need any thanks for doing my duty'. He was all cute and stuff since he was only eight at the time. But the lady decided to hug him as a thank you."

"Yeah?"

"Yah. This lady was in Amity and had to go here for a meeting or something. So she decided to go shopping while at it. She reached out to hug my brother, who was completely freaking out at this point!"

Chrissy starts to giggle at the image of an Abnegation freaking out.

"She was hugging him for ages! When she finally let go of him, he came tottering over towards me. The old lady had hugged him right around the neck, and his eyes were all crossed! He kept staring at his nose."

Everyone starts to laugh again as my story ends. Wow, it wasn't even that funny a story! Guess they all are really nervous. I probably should be too…

* * *

They started to do the test about an hour ago. It's only me left now. I saunter over to the chair, stick my tongue out at Peter, and lie down. I feel them insert the syringe into my neck, and I grin at Max. He's in for a shock.

Looking at Maria, I wink and point to Max subtly. She glances at him, and laughs silently, hand over mouth.

I lie there for a while after they insert it. Must have been what? Three minutes? I am silently cackling at Max's incredulous look. Take that, Maxy-boy!

I hop off the chair, and pump my fist in the air. Chris is copying me on the other side of the room.

"Take that Dauntless! No fears for the win!" I scream at the crowd.

It takes them around five seconds to take in what I just said. Mutters penetrate the silence before they all start screaming and cheering for me. My name is being chanted again, and I am yelling 'Victory'.

I turn to look at Peter, who is red with rage. Just to rub the salt in the wound, I stick my tongue out and waggle my fingers.

Cackling, I run over to Max.

"Wh-wha?" he gasps.

"Did you like the surprise?" I grin at him.

"I-I can see why you said you knew you could be leader…" he mumbled, still in shock.

Many of the Dauntless crowd had quietened down as they saw me talking with the dumbfounded leaders. I jogged over to Maria, who patted me on the back and started doing a victory dance. This set even more eyes boggling at us.

Oh God, what about Chrissy? I head over to her, taking in her incredulous looks.

"Sorry!" I mouth at her.

She must think I've betrayed her. There are so many things she doesn't know about… I start to feel really bad about it, and beckon her outside. She nods, and we start to head through the crowd.

"Zero!" someone yells.

Zero? Like, for Zero fears? Where'd they get that from?

My mind flickers to the other person with a number name. _Four._ Four as in Four fears. Well, that makes so much sense.

"Zero, Zero, Zero!" they start to chant.

I like that, actually. It can be my alias. It has no relation to my name, and could come in use. Zero the leader. Zero the prodigy. Zero fears. I like it!

We are outside now, away from the crowded room. Chrissy is glaring at me now.

"What was that?" she hissed, "I thought we agreed not to keep anything from each other?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Chrissy – " I begin.

"No! Shut up! You don't get the privilege of calling me that! You lost it when you betrayed me!"

With a final glare, she sprints off.

"No, Chriss – Christina, I can explain!" I yell after her retreating form.

"She's gone," another voice speaks solemnly.

It's Four. Slowly, I sink down against the rocky wall. My mind is in overdrive.

"I didn't… I-I'm sorry, I – "

"Hush, its fine. She'll understand," he smiles softly at me.

I calm myself down slowly, thinking rationally again. He's right. It is better to explain when she's calmer. She won't accept anything at the moment.

"Look, I know about why you couldn't tell her. The leaders had to tell me because I'm your trainer."

He knew? All along? Right…

He starts to sink to the floor beside me as I bring my knees to my chest. My cheeks desperately want to heat at how close he is to me. We are only a few inches apart.

"I… you're right though. About Christina, I mean. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good. I don't like seeing you upset, Zero. It doesn't suit you."

Zero. Zero. Zeerrooo. It's a good nickname, actually.

My breath draws in quickly as his thumb brushes my cheek. What is this? Why do I act like this around him? I blush slightly at the contact.

He starts to get up, but I stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay," I whisper.

"Of course."

"Let me guess something?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

 _Whatever I want. Whatever I…_

Calm down, me! Focus!

"Four… as in, four fears?"

"Got it in one," he smiles at me.

* * *

Helloooooooooooo! (it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd li - sorry...)

Right! Some Fourtris in this chapter! YAYYYY! Another chapter is outttttttttt!

Wow I uploaded two things in one day! First the other story, now this! I'm on a rolllllllllllllllllll

Yeah I'm hyper.

BYE BYE PEEPS,

MG


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twenty-Two

I sit there for a while, Four's arm around me. It's a nice feeling. Wait, what? My sobs turn to sniffles and I sigh. It has been a relatively long day for me. Sniffing again, I hug Four one last time before moving to stand up. He lets go of me, and straightens alongside me.

"Zero, will you come with me? I think you need a pick-me-up," he grins.

A pick-me-up? Oh how nice of him to call me by my nickname though! It really makes me feel good. Something I probably need. I nod my head after a while, pondering on what else I could do.

Well, nothing.

Christina is probably at the Dorms, I'm too tired to work out, I hate shopping, and I don't want a new tattoo. So, it seems like I'm going with Four!

"Let's go then," he smiles a mysterious grin at me.

As he starts to walk, my mind drifts off into 'fairy land', the land where all your dreams come true. Tch, if only.

Soon, we stop at a ladder. He motions for me to climb up, and I oblige. Pushing off the last rung, I am met with the same place it all started. The Jump.

"Seeing as how much you enjoyed it last time, I thought you might wish to come here."

Aww, he noticed? How sweet! I can see him averting his eyes from the 'black hole of doom' though. Is he… could it be one of his… no, surely not!

"Okayyy, Four fears. Number One – heights," I tick off a finger.

He turns to stare at me in disbelief, brow furrowing in suspicion.

"Hey, it's pretty obvious from the way you keep avoiding it," I shrug noncommittally.

As the confusion breaks into realisation, I give a little giggle. A blush adorns his cheeks, and he stares at the ground for a few seconds.

"Well then, _Four,_ we'd better remedy that!"

Grabbing his hand, I pull him towards the ledge. He starts to panic, muttering something about going back down.

"Oh no, you ain't not getting out of this," I click my tongue.

His body slumps as we near the drop. He closes his eyes, body shaking in fear. Well, too bad! I pull him up on the ledge, forcing him to open his eyes. He gasps in amazement at the beauty of the world before him.

"You ready?" I grin.

He starts to shake his head furiously, until _OOPS!_

Yeah, I may have just shoved him off.

Screams echo up to the top as I laugh out loud. I'm really not sorry for doing that.

"Four! I'm coming down!" I yell.

With a forwards flip, I propel myself away from the edge, marvelling once more at the feeling of flight. So…free. Yes, this is what I live for. This is bravery, this is Dauntless.

This is me.

I land with a chuckle on the net, feeling it envelop me. So delightful! I scramble off, running over to the other person in the room.

"So, did you enjoy it?" I wink.

"Well… maybe I did, Ok?" he says sheepishly.

"You did? Yay! My experiment worked! Face them with their own fears, yada yada. But, if it worked in real life, then why didn't it work for you in the simulation?" I frown.

He glares at me, warning me off the topic. I nod my head, arms metaphorically raised in surrender. If he wants to be all mysterious, let him be.

* * *

"So, what now?" I ask, my legs swinging off the edge of the net.

Beside me sits Four. I still don't know his real name.

"Four? Can I ask what faction you were from?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" I beg, puppy eyes gazing at my ex-instructor.

"N- Fine," he sighed in exasperation.

"Well, go on then," I nudge him, confused at the hold up.

"I said you could ask it. Not that I would answer it," he grins smugly, satisfaction plastered all over him.

"Why you little – " I gasp.

"All fair in… well, war," he smirked.

Instead of replying to the low blow, I run at him. His eyes widen comically as I flip him over. Sitting on top of him, I make myself comfortable. He tries to get me off him, yet my arms are cages of stone.

"Yeesh, you are heavy," he huffed.

"What did you just say?" I ask dangerously.

"N-nothing!" he squeaked.

Aww, the tough instructor stuttering? Why, I never thought this day would come! Eh, I actually knew, considering I broke down everyone's defences.

Grinning evilly, I leant closer, "Really? Because tome, it sounded like you thought I was _fat_!"

I roll off him, laughing in glee at his expression.

"Your face!" I gasp for air, "Y-you should have s-seen it!"

He grumbles under his breath for a few moments before sitting up.

"Shut up."

That really didn't work. If anything, it made me laugh harder! Suddenly, he picks me up and swings me over his shoulder. I hang there content. I could get free if I wanted to.

"Oh? Why aren't you struggling?" he asks.

"Eh, why bother! I could get out easily. I'm comfortable though," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Ugh, you're no fun!" he complained.

It suddenly hit me how unlike the instructor this was. Four, another Dauntless prodigy, with no walls around him? Impossible, you could say. Well, ladies and gentlemen, roll up! Roll up for the impossible sight!

* * *

Hi again, sorry for the short chappie :P

 **READ:** I most likely won't be posting chapters from this Saturday to next Friday. I am on holiday and not allowed to bring my laptop :( In the unlikely event that I can borrow one, it will probably be very sporadic. SORRY!

I will also be going on a school trip the wekk after that, where I will definitely get no time :'(I have to go with a horrible teacher too! UNLUCKY ME!

SO SO SO SO SO SORRY PEEPS!

Bye by my peepsicles,

MG


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twenty-Three

Left, right, left, right. My teeth find my lower lip and bite _hard_. For once in my life, I am nervous. What if Chrissy won't forgive me? It's all my fault! My mind starts to scream in despair at the thought. It would be terrible- the look of betrayal, the unforgiving eyes, the disappointed shake of her head.

Flinching, I steel my nerves. Once my heart is encased in a cage of metal, I set forth. Pushing the door open, I force my legs towards her bed. On it lays a figure, shoulders shaking.

"Ch-Chrissy?" I ask, devastated.

She whirls round, spotting me standing a metre away. Her panicked expression turns into… what? She isn't angry. She isn't betrayed. She isn't hurt.

She's… sorry.

"Tris!" she wailed, "I'm so so so sorry! Forgive me, I just want my best friend back!"

At the same time, I had started to cry out, "Chris! Please don't be mad they forced me to not tell you!"

We break off at exactly the same time, staring at each other with incredulity. Tears run down both our cheeks at the thought of living without each other. Suddenly, laughter bubbles up from us, forcing its way out of our throats.

I collapse onto her bed, hugging her hard. We have equal death grips on one another, and have to let go in order to breathe. Our laughter turns into gasping chuckles as the air leaves us.

"Never – Ever," I gasp, "Do that to – to me again!"

"Y-You too!"

"Oh, Chris?"

"Does this mean I regain the right to call you Chrissie?"

* * *

Last night, I had told my tale to Chrissie. No matter how much it sounded like an excuse, I really _did_ get told by the Leaders to not tell anyone…

What to do now, though. I guess I'll carry on training for now.

Heading off to the training room, my steps pound on the rock as I sprint there. A small warm-up, you could say. As I near the doors, my mind drifts towards a certain number boy. Hmm, I wonder who, my mind says sarcastically.

Suddenly, right there in front of me, is a person. Using my sharpened reflexes, I pull my body into the air, twisting in impossible ways to avoid collision.

"Wow, that's some way to stop a crash, Zero."

Speak (or think) of the devil.

"Four, hey," I say nonchalantly, burning inside with embarrassment.

"Where you headed?"

"Oh, the training room of course."

"Well, I'll come with you. Let's see how many punching bags you break this time, shall we?" he smirks.

"Unlucky day for that. I ordered a reinforced bag, and I will be going to my limit!" I punch the air with glee at the prospect.

"You mean, you were holding back previously?" he stares.

"Um, yeah. I didn't want to have to pay for all those damages, ya know?"

Shaking his head, we start to jog off again. Reaching the doors quickly, I kick them open, corkscrewing in the air. For pure fun, of course. Me? A show off? Well, I never!

Dragging said new punching bag out of the closet, I hung it on my special hook – people seemed to avoid where I train for some reason. Odd, huh?

I caress the hard fabric, feeling how the rough texture is replaced by smooth, hard fabric. Perfect.

I guard myself, aware of Four watching me. Suddenly, I launch into action. Feet, knees, elbows hands, anything and everything. As I had hoped, the bag is not breaking. I unleash myself, flying through the movements with elegant grace. This is simply delightful! No need to hold back. No need to worry that someone will get hurt. The bag is swinging crazily on its hook now. With a last punch, the hook _snaps_.

Whoops.

Loud clapping erupts from behind me, and I flush when seeing most of the Dauntless population. Max sprints towards me, eyes wide.

"Tris? Zero? What? Uh…"

I laugh at his expense along with Maria who had popped up beside him. Once again, I had shocked the Dauntless leader. Good times, good times.

"Well, I had originally thought that you were going all out on the punching bags at the beginning of training. But, apparently not," he clears his throat.

Maria and I high-five, gleefully grinning. Tris: infinity. Max: ZERO. Hah, Zero! That's my nickname! Fitting indeed – why, I could laugh all day about it! Eh. Heheh. Heheheheh, hehe. Sorry…

"Sorry Max," I grin, "but I couldn't go full out on your other punching bags – they would've snapped and I would be forced to pay!"

With that, I fake swoon, causing laughter to permeate the air. Max simply glares at me, though he seems to have a little pout on his lips. Aw, how adorable!

Four walks up to me, eyes wide. Dang, I forgot he was here!

"Zero? I think that needs congratulations."

"PARTY!" I scream, the crowd going wild.

Someone brings in a disco ball, rigging it up on the ceiling. I tug Four onto the dance floor, laughing at his awkwardness. We dance for who knows how long, seeing as no one has a clock.

When I get back to the dorm, my arms are tired from waving around and my legs are tired from jumping constantly. As soon as I slip into bed, sleep grasps me and I find myself being dragged along into the dark corners off my mind.

* * *

"– s! – is! Tris!" I hear someone yell.

They pull me from the last shadows of weariness, starling me into a defensive position. The nightmare fills my mind, taking a hold of my limbs and forcing them to lash out.

"Get away from me!" I scream.

"Tris! Calm down!"

"I said, GET AWAY!"

With that, I launch into a series of complicated moves. Twists, turns, punches, kicks, anything. They all connect with this person – who seems oddly unwilling to retaliate.

The memory of the shady figure in my nightmare forces me to scream in fear as I attack harder. My eyes are unseeing, my ears deaf. I eventually stop my fighting as I feel the person slump in my grasp. The black mist that had previously clouded my mind faded, leaving me with a horrific sight.

There in front of me lay Four, beaten up. My fault. My fault. _My fault._ Black and blue bruises covered his skin whilst blood poured from some wounds. Utter despair forced its way into my heart, causing me to scream once more. This time though, it was from the sheer agony I felt.

My eyes wide, mouth open in a now silent scream, I sat there on my haunches for what seemed like years. Slowly, my ability to move came back to me. I stood up, taking jerky steps towards the beaten up instructor, who I… loved. No, I _love._ He's not gone yet.

New determination fills me as I bend my legs to pick him up. Unfortunately, my legs crumple beneath me as I crouch. Once more I struggle up, yet once more I fall.

It is my third try when I manage to pick him up. Staggering off, I head to the infirmary. My eyes are shadowed with pieces of hair, tears still dripping from my chin. My mouth is now closed, a tight line set in grim horror.

Almost there. Keep going. For him. For the one I… love. Keep going. Almost there. Nearly…

I reach the door, softly opening it. Guilt is seeping through the cracks in my iron-hard heart. I'm so sorry…so, so sorry…

The receptionist gasps as I stumble in, quickly pressing a red button beside her desk. A doctor comes rushing in, his sterile white uniform pristine. He gasps in surprise at the figure in my arms before taking him and laying him down on a stretcher.

As my knees begin to sag, he slings my arm around his shoulders and wraps his arm around my waist. Softly, he sits me down in a chair where I shiver.

The guilt, the pain, the horror, the grief.

The terror, the fear, the shame, the disappointment.

Crashing in to me, the emotions force ragged sobs out of my unwilling body. _How could I?_

One last scream, full of grief and pain penetrated the air before falling silent.

* * *

Helloooooo! The last chappie before I go... Sorry! I will try and get a computer to use :)

I want you all to know how much I value the support you give me - even those of you who just view ;P

Love you all my Peepsicles!

MG


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twenty-Four

My vacant eyes snap into focus when a doctor in front of me clicks his fingers. Blinking away the haze of my mind, the past events come crashing into me once more. Tears leak silently from the corners of my eyes, my mouth turned down in a grieving grimace. How could I?

"Miss? Excuse me? Miss?"

The doctors voice snags my attention. Blinking hard, I wipe away the evidence of weakness.

"Yes?" I croak out, throat sore.

"We'd like to know what happened."

With that, a torrent of words escaped from my mind, flooding my senses. I'm sorry, so sorry… I continue with the story, slowing down a bit in an attempt to make it coherent. So sorry… I didn't mean to, did I? Soon, I find myself mechanically forming letters, syllables, words, sentences. I have no emotion. All of it has been drained out of me, leaving an unfeeling husk behind. So sorry…

Soon though, it was over. All at once, the emotions came charging back, staggering me. The guilt, Oh the guilt! I find myself in the arms of the doctor, sobbing the same words out over and over, over and over… I'm sorry.

* * *

Sitting there, knees tucked up to chin, eyes staring at the floor, I wake from my daze. The click of a door opening causes my head to whirl up, eyes begging silently.  
"Miss? You may go in," the kind doctor smiles at me.  
Undeserving… Shaking the bought off, I stagger upright. My mind is pleading me, pleading to just take a look, just a peek. Just to see if he's alright…  
I can't. I hurt him. I beat him up! I put him in hospital… I could have killed him. Shaking my head at the doctor, I rumble out of the waiting room. He's alright. He has to be. Opening the door, I walk along the corridors limping. I can't see him. The guilt. The shame. Welling up inside me, they almost override the self-loathing. It physically hurt, like a dagger to the chest. I'm such a pitiful excuse for a human. They call me a prodigy! Silently, I mull over the thought of jumping. Just… ending it. Fresh thoughts come to my mind. Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna… How could I leave them? No. I must suffer for my sins. And that means staying alive.

Walking towards the chasm, I take a side-route. Slowly tripping down the stairs, I make it to the bottom. No, I will not be dying. But I need to be alone. The guilt of seeing happy faces would kill me inside.

No! What am I doing to myself? This is wrong! It was an accident! There's no need to suffer for an accident, is there? But the image of Four's battered body surfaces in my mind. How could I just leave? How could I not apologise? How could I! The very low of all lows. New determination flooded my being as I turned round. Shambling up the stairs, blood started returning to my limbs. The cramps died down, leaving my body in relative peace. The limp disappeared as well, resulting in a normal walk.

I broke into a run, ready to beg for forgiveness. Will power alone fuelled my sleep-deprived body. How long had I lied there in a mindless struggle, waiting for the 'go' signal? I had refused several offers of food and water, stubbornly clinging to my consciousness. Now, I can see that was wrong.

I pause outside the doors, gathering my courage. Taking a deep breath, I step in. The receptionist sees me and smiles knowingly.

"You know, it wasn't your fault," she says.

"How do you know?" my voice starts to break.

Smiling still, she cheekily tapped the side of her nose, bursting into laughter. The corner of my lip tugged upwards at the humour.

"You should go see him," she waved her hand over to the other door, "he's been asking for you."

"He has?"

"Yep. And you can't avoid him for the rest of your life, love," she giggles at my shocked expression.

Shaking my head, I hesitantly walk in to the room, ready to turn my head away in shame. He looks at me, and… smiles. He smiled. He smiled at me. At me. He… smiled. Is this forgiveness?

"Tris," he murmured softly, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I burst out ludicrously

"Yep."

"Why, Four? It was my fault. I did that to you."

To my complete surprise, his brow furrows and he glares at me balefully. Did I do something else wrong? I start to rake my bottom lip with my lip, nervously fidgeting with my hands.

"Tris," he purrs, catching me by surprise, "You didn't know. In fact, there was nothing you could do to stop it."

"T-there wasn't?" my breath catches in my throat.

"No, of course not," he frowns at me, "You don't know, do you?"

"About what?"

What do I not know about? I might know it though - he's not being very specific.

"Tris, listen to me," he hums, "Eric doesn't like you. At all. You could say that this was his… revenge."

"Eric did this?" I growl.

That monster of a man meddled with me again? I'm going to kill him! This time I'll beat him to an inch of his life then hang him on a wall and prevent anyone from giving him medical attention! My blood starts boiling at the thought. How dare he!

"Tris, Tris, calm down!" Four made shushing movements with his hand.

The snarl on my face faded. I'm still furious, though.

"Tris, have you heard of the nightmare serum?"

I let out a soft breath of air, "I can't say I have, Four."

"Well, it's one of the worst in my opinion. Eric must have mixed it with your fear serum to make it effective. Right," he exhaled, "The nightmare serum starts off by giving the recipient a, well, nightmare. It will stimulate fear - "

"But I don't have any fears," I frown.

"Well, if you'd let me get to it… So it stimulates fear even if you don't have any. Different parts of the brain have different uses. So, he activates the part with fear in it."

Oh. So I don't have to have fear, I just need to have a specific bit in my brain.

"When the person comes out of the nightmare, they are unaware that they have. So they will treat it like the nightmare itself. The serum then changes anyone around you to be the people in the nightmare. Which would explain why you attacked me, Zero."

"No," I say.

"What?"

"Call me Tris."

* * *

Hi everyone! Really sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm editing on my kindle as the computer won't work :P

Bye,

MG


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

My eyelids flutter open as my sore throat takes a deep breath. Glistening tears cover my flushed cheeks as I confirm to myself that Four has forgiven me. I still don't know what would happen if he hadn't.

To my surprise, I find myself in the embrace of said man. His arms are wrapped around my waist and his face is buried in my hair. I snuggle in closer to his warm body, taking as much comfort as I can. I breathe in his reassuring scent while smiling to myself softly.

He stars to shift, his dark locks spiked up a bit. His eyes slowly open and he gazes blearily at me. A small blush adorns his cheeks as he realises what position we are in. The hospital bed creaks a bit when he sits up, me following his example.

Stifling a giggle, I murmur, "Morning."

"Morn'."

I feel kind of empty when he removes his arms to stretch. Overnight, his injuries healed somewhat, leaving behind fading bruises. I run my hand gently over them, gazing sadly at the marks blemishing his skin.

"I'm sorry," I sigh.

His brow furrows adorably as he pouts at me.

"Zero – Tris," he amends himself, smiling, "How many times must I tell you, it wasn't your fault!"

He lifts a hand up to my face, grabbing my chin softly. A thumb brushes the tears of my wet cheeks and I inhale sharply at the contact. I can feel my cheeks flush as he stares at me. My eyes fixate themselves to the sheet still covering my legs out of embarrassment.

"Tris, look at me."

Slowly, my eyes lift upwards, meeting his midnight blue ones. They sparkle in amusement, twinkling in the light.

"I think it's about time we got out of here, don't you think?" he breathes in my ear.

I nod my head slowly, a small smile decorating my lips. We hop out of the bed, hiding behind some screens to change into other clothes. Once freshened, we meet up outside the hospital.

"Damn, never liked it in there. Far too white for my liking," he mutters.

The little nagging worms of guilt creep into my mind as a thought runs through me. I put him in there. He just sighs and pulls me along by the arm.

"Tris, I want to show you something," he smiles with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Gulping, I nod. He set off at a steady run, pulling on my arm. After a few stumbles I am running alongside him. Somehow, whilst running down the twisting corridors, his hand snaked down from my bicep to my hand.

Blush heats my cheeks as we sprint. Well, it was more like a jog to me, but…

"Four!" I shout, "Stop being a lazy-ass and go faster!"

It's exhilarating to yell at the ex-instructor. Like the thrill you get when doing something risky. I keep forgetting that I'm not his trainee any longer. I'm a fully-fledged Dauntless member now!

He merely rolls his eyes before speeding up. A naughty smirk on my lips, I lace our fingers together before running full out. I overtake him – now I'm the one pulling him along! Simultaneously, we let go of each other's hands and race. I have no idea where we're going. It's fun to simply let go.

As he starts to lag behind, breathing heavily, I decelerate. Slowing down to a walk, our hands glide together once more.

"So," he began after a while, "have you worked out any more of my fears?"

I shake my head slowly, "I'm afraid I haven't."

"Well then, maybe I'd better remedy that."

In an instant, he was running again, jerking me into a sprint. A scowl darkens my features momentarily before giving way to a small – but still there – smile. We crow out with elation occasionally, pumping our free arms in the air.

I have no idea where we're going; I don't care though. Being with Four was worth every second of the day. It's hard to believe that this morning we woke up in an infirmary room – that seems like yesterday, or even the day before that.

Four gradually slows up after many minutes of running. Red cheeks flustered, eyes wide with exhilaration, we stand outside the fear room door.

"Four?" I ask breathlessly, "Why are we here?"

"There's a reason that it's always Lauren's fears being shown to anyone," he mutters.

"Y-you're going to show me your fears?"

With a grave nod of his head, we enter the room. The sterile white walls bring back memories of crying initiates, nerves running high and terrified friends. It starts to suffocate me bit-by-bit, pressing down onto me. A whimper escapes my throat as it gets hard to breathe.

"Tris! Tris, look at me – look at me!"

Suddenly, entrancing blue eyes are gazing into mine. The sensation lifts, leaving me without breath and shaking. I grasp his hand as if it's a lifeline. His arms encase me in a hug, easing my shivers. The ability to breathe is slowly starting to return to me; it's like surfacing from a body of water.

"Sorry, Four."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" I ask.

"Don't call me that," he grimaces a little.

I tilt my head to the side, "Then, what do I call you?"

A small smile lifts the corners of his lips, "You'll figure that out soon enough."

Four walks over to a black briefcase on the floor. When opened, it reveals two syringes full of the serum. He injects his own and hands one to me.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, technically I have no fears, so is it definite?" I inquire.

"Yep. It'll be my fears not yours, so it should work."

With a wave of his hand, I push the liquid into my body. Wriggling from the weird sensation, we lie on the recliners, plastic suckers hooking me up to the machine so I can see his fears. Slowly, the world around us fades, leaving darkness in its wake.

Gasping, I open my eyelids. My body is buffeted by the gale-force winds. Standing to my right is Four, eyes closed and nostrils flared. We are balanced on a long beam stretching between buildings.

"Okay," I say, raising my eyebrows, "Fear one: heights."

The only sign he gives that he heard me is a slight twitch of the lip. I grab his hand, lacing our fingers once more.

"So, what do we have to do?" I wonder.

This is all very curious. I thought I'd cured his fear when I pushed him off the building. Oh well – if it worked once, it'll work again, right?

"We have to get to that building," his voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Nu-huh, sorry buddy," I shake my head, "But we're doing it my way!"

Clutching him with a grip of steel, I jump off the narrow beam, pulling him with me.

* * *

Hi peeps! Sorry for taking so long in getting this out and also for putting a cliffhanger... Don't kill me!

 **PLEASE READ:**

I don't know where to end this story! Ideas, anyone? Otherwise I might have to just abandon it...

I'm going away this weekend too :( I have way too much going on... Won't be able to post.

Sorry!

Humblest Apologies,

MG


	26. THE END

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twenty-Six

The air rushing by teases my hair into knots. A sharp squeeze on my hand reminds me that Four is right beside me. Yet… I can't call him that. Squeezing back, I tug him into an embrace.

We stay in that position for a while. Upside down, rushing towards the ground, my head nuzzling the crook of his neck and his head on top of mine. Time almost seems to stop as we fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle.

But soon, the moment ends. Gravity once more pins us to the ground, unwilling to release us from its grasp. Instead of the vast open air, we are pushed into a tiny, cramped box. Four starts to panic, feet straining against the walls.

"Fear two: Claustrophobia," I mutter absently.

Hunching up further, I drag Four over to me. Our faces are inches away when I speak.

"We have to be smaller. Remember what I said?" I ask softly, "Face your fears. Show them who's better."

Nodding a little, he gradually drags in his limbs. Sighing a little, I curl up next to him. In this intimate position, my head rests upon his sculpted chest with his once more upon my head. I slowly breathe in his scent, taking the opportunity to snake an arm around him.

The box shrinks, moulding around our shape. I feel his heartbeat quicken. Soothing noises leave my mouth as I comfort his shaking figure.

As his pulse slows, the walls seem to melt away into a room. I jolt my limbs into action, attempting to walk towards Four, who somehow ended up on the opposite side of the room. But it seems that the air has solidified, fixing me in place like a statue.

"Tris!" I see Four call out, "Tris! Where are you? Tris!"

My heart begs to call out, to let him know I'm here. But my mouth is stitched shut, stopping any sound. There in the middle of the room lays a gun on a table. The chair next to it holds a woman bound in ropes. She stares blankly at Four, expression neutral. There's no emotion there; no fear, no panic, no despair.

Four is the one with those emotions splayed on his face for the world to see. His hand wraps around the gun, bringing it up to eye height. He stares at the innocent woman for a while, before loading the singular bullet. As he pulls the trigger, his head snaps to the side, eyes closed.

He couldn't look at the person he killed.

As soon as the victim's head slumps, my body is released. In an instant I'm by Four's side, hugging him. The scenery around us whirls, forming an … Abnegation house?

"What? You're from… Abnegation?" I asked, shocked.

The only one who'd transferred recently, was Marcus Eaton's son.

Tobias.

My suspicion is confirmed as the door opens. In walks Marcus, beard streaked with grey. His beady eyes lock onto Four – Tobias. What surprises me most, however, is the belt draped across his hands. Blood runs in rivulets down it, dripping onto the floor.

"Four fears. Heights, Claustrophobia, killing innocents, and… your father," my voice cracks.

"Yep. My dear, darling daddy."

It's the first time he's spoken, albeit with sarcasm. I lift my eyes to meet his, a smile curling on my lips. What pains me, though, is the resignation in his eyes,

"Well, then. This is going to be just that more satisfying," I smile grimly.

With a nod of my head, I prepare myself. As the whip is lifted up, I sprint towards the nearest figure. I've wanted to do this a _long_ time, now.

"This is for your own good."

The whip descends upon my wrist as I block the blow from hitting Tobias. Twisting it round, I yank it from Marcus' grasp. I rain blow after blow upon the imaginary figure, only stopping when the scene dissolves.

Gasping, my eyes spring open. I search desperately for Four - Tobias, wanting to hold him, to know he's real. That last fear… the acceptance in his eyes made me want to cry. Such pain being held back.

My hands meet, grasping each other's for support. A sigh of relief escapes me at the contact.

"Fo – Tobias," I croak.

"Tris," he murmurs.

I frown, "Look at me, Tobias. Please, look at me."

He slowly turns round, meeting my gaze. I can see his anticipation. But, the question is what is he waiting for?

"Tobias I just want you to know that – "

"Yes, yes, I'm a little kicked puppy. Yes, yes, my father used to beat me. Yes, yes, you don't want to be my… friend anymore."

My cheeks tinge with anger. How dare he say that!

"Shut up!" I shout.

He looks stunned. Did he really believe that I would never want to be friends with him now? Men are so ridiculous sometimes. But to my shock, the surprise turned to a darkening of his brow.

"Well? What else was it? Something about hating me, about how I'm the most despicable person on the planet?" he growls.

CRACK.

My palm makes satisfying contact with his cheek, snapping his head to the side. A bright red hand mark rises on his cheek as he tenderly touches it with his hand.

"You – hit me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And I will do it again if you don't stop all this nonsense!"

"Nonsense? You mean… you still want to be my friend?" he asks shocked.

I laugh a little, shaking my head before replying.

"Oh no, Tobias, I don't want to be your friend."

His eyes start to tear up as he ducks his head. A slight snarl comes out of his throat.

"Very well," he says tersely.

"I want to be your girlfriend."

 **THE END**

* * *

YES! IT IS THE END OF THE LINE!

Aww I will miss all you guys! You left such amazing reviews, and were so nice! Thanks to everyone for the support.

Most of all, I hope that you enjoyed this story!

GOODBYE, MY CRAZY PEEPS! (And yes, you are crazy for actually liking this...)

MG x


	27. Sequel

Hi Guys

Wanted to let you know that the sequel 'Catch me if you Can' is uploaded. thanks for all the amazing support!

MG


End file.
